Guardian, Dreamer, Inventor, Fighter, Queen, and Hero (ROTBFTG)
by Ultim8Sn0w
Summary: Elsa the Snow Queen, teams up with Anna and Kristoff, on another epic journey to rescue her parents from the King of Nightmares, Pitch Black. They reunite with exotic adventurer Simon, who is actually Anna's childhood friend, Kristoff's unsuspecting brother, and Elsa's crush, who helps them with their quest. The four travelers must bring out their best qualities in order to succeed
1. The Legend

**Thanks Guys For Reading this Story. This is a FROZEN/ROTG/HTTYD/TANGLED crossover and maybe I will be putting BRAVE too in the future. This story features a new storyline which will add a little more detail about Frozen. It contains new characters, and a new plot, which will add some twists in the story. Hopefully, I might be able to combine the five stories together without messing them up. ** Please just excuse my word redundancy for I do not use deep English Words.****

**Disclaimer: Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, the King and Queen of Arandelle, Hans, Olaf, Oaken, Rapunzel, Eugene, Mother Gothel, Merida, Mordu, and other things that I might have forgotten to mention are owned by Disney and PIXAR. Jack Frost and the Guardians, Hiccup Haddock, Toothless, the other vikings and dragons, Berk, Red Death, and also other things that I forgot to mention are owned by Dreamworks. I only own OC. **I also took some of the summaries in the Disney and Dreamworks wiki for I was too lazy to finish some chapters.****

**Any reviews/comments/suggestions will be appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summaries (WARNING: May contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.)<strong>

The Big Four styled Summary: Nicholas St. North, a.k.a Santa Claus, is alerted by the Man in the Moon that their greatest enemy, Pitch Black, has returned with four new companions and plans greater destruction to them. He also tells North to get more allies; The Guardian of Fun, The Dragon Conqueror, The Magical Haired Girl and The Brave Redhead. Four unique heroes, each with their own different story, must team up in order to beat their enemies. They were close friends before, but as they reunited, they found out that each of them were now very different from before. Jack learned to be serious, Hiccup is now a friend to the Dragons, Rapunzel has already lost her magical powers, and Merida had stopped trying to change her fate. Can the four of them still work together as a team?

Frozen 2 styled summary: After the Great Thaw. there has been a major change in Elsa's life. She now lives happy as the ruler of Arandelle along with her sister, Anna, and her boyfriend, Kristoff. But behind all this happiness, Elsa is still unhappy due to the lost of her parents. Anna tries to help her again, but she stumbles at a familiar man, who she recognizes as Simon, who turns out to be Kristoff's unsuspecting brother, and the only man whom Elsa can trust and rely on, but was presumed dead. Simon decides to cope up with his separation with Elsa, and does everything to reunite her with her parents, who are also still alive. They cross paths with the big four, who also joins in the battle for freedom. But Simon is reminded about his past goal that he had been waiting to achieve ever since he was exiled, and he is given the opportunity to have it. Having mastered the ultimate ice ability, Elsa is now on her own to defeat the King of Nightmares and save her parents from death.

OS styled Summary: A prince born with the ability to manipulate ice, Simon of the Northern Isles, cannot cast magic spells other than his power which makes him a reject in their community. When he meets Elsa, the girl who is very similar to him, but in a different way, the two started develop feelings for each other. But Kai of the Southern Isles, eldest brother of Hans, would do everything to tear them apart. Unfortunately, Kai's plans somewhat succeeded, making Simon become darker than even Kai himself. But his love for Elsa helped him to still be nice to his friends, making him sacrifice himself to save Elsa and her parents. Unknowingly, a hero known as Blizzardius also has a love interest for Elsa. He had saved her for a couple of times, and he will do anything, even if it means death, to keep her happy and safe. The Snow Queen is now very confused, whom will she choose? The Winter Guardian or The Ice Knight?

* * *

><p>Before the Guardians Nicholas St. North, Aster Bunnymund, Toothania, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Jackson Overland Frost were chosen by Tsar Lunar, a.k.a. <em>The Man in the Moon<em>, there were four peculiar siblings, each born at the start of every season. The eldest of the four was born in summer and the other ones were born in spring, fall and winter. Tsar later found out that he still needed other guardians, and by observing the four siblings live happily, each one share a strong bond with another, he decided to make them guardians. They were granted with elemental powers, but not immortality, for he still needed to learn more about them. The eldest one, who was born in summer, was given the power to control water. The ones born in winter, spring and autumn, were given the power to control ice, nature, and fire, respectively. The four siblings were grateful to Tsar, and they did their job of balancing the Earth's elements. But deep down Earth, a shadow, known as Pitch Black, the one they call the "Dark One", was jealous of the four. He told the fire guardian that if he follows him, he would give anything he wants. The foolish guardian accepted, and his mind was later deeply poisoned by Pitch's lies. A Great Battle happened, and Tsar was teleported to a distant heavenly body, which was the moon. Tsar was now unable to grant them immortality, and the Fire Guardian was completely out of control. He accidentally killed one of his brothers, which caused the others to give up bringing him back. He was rejected by everyone, except Pitch, and the balance of elements was corrupted, leaving fire to be considered as the embodiment of destruction. Tsar realized his mistake and he based heroic deeds in choosing the new guardians. He also granted them immortality. But, the elemental guardians had descendants, which also inherited their mighty powers, and they called themselves the elementals. Pitch then later finds out about this elementals and traps them inside an orb to seal their powers away, but fortunately, a few of them escaped. These elementals were now considered as a legend. After Jack's death, when his sister grew up, she had descendants of her own. And one of them is the King of Arandelle. He lived in a medieval-modern city, which he called Arandelle. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that his first daughter will be the next inheritor of their icy ancestral power because the power skipped his generation, and he also doesn't know about the legend, which leaves him to wonder about the ability. As the story of the guardians continue, we are about to find out about Jack's great great grandniece and her fate.

* * *

><p><strong>I will limit my uploads so please be patient. The new chapters will be released weekly every Friday or Saturday. Some of the chapters have already gone revision and the grammatical errors, punctuation errors, and layout errors have been fixed. So if you happen to find one, please tell me about it so that I can fix it. Yours truly, Ultim8sn0w.<strong>


	2. Elsa, Jack Frost's Grandniece

Just after Jack Frost and the other Guardians defeated Pitch Black, something seems to be happening inside their HQ.

"Jack, we have a new mission for you" said North, as he summoned Jack.

"What is it now?"

"Look at the globe."

As he scanned the globe, a certain spot located in southwest of the Norwegian capital, Oslo, is glowing in different colors.

"I am sure that you will love this mission."

"And I am not sure on how to respond to that."

"C'mon Frost. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to get to see your great great grandniece!"

"I have a what?"

"A great great grandniece. And the good news is that it seems that she inherited your power."

"That's great news!"

"But I also have bad news for you. Some dark kid has been born on the Southern Isles, and he also has powers. He's gonna be a threat to your descendant."

"Then I will put an end to that person."

"No Jack, you can't. There is a prophecy that only the Four Guardians of the Elements can put a stop to him."

"But I'm the guardian of Ice."

"No Jack. You're the Guardian of Fun. Try to find the other Guardians after you visit your grandniece. They can surely provide great help."

"Alright, so I'm off then." And he used his staff to fly to the location.

On December, inside the castle in the Northern Isles, a young prince gazes through the window. He has white, silvery hair and he is wearing a winter jacket with winter gloves. Unlike any other prince, he holds a secret which he has kept for many years, and only his parents knew about it. He was a kid born with a power to control ice. He suddenly catches sight of Jack Frost holding a crooked staff flying west. As Jack sees him, he decides to play with him for a while. Jack throws a snowball right into his face. The boy doesn't react, making Jack Frost to throw more until he covers the boy in snow. Jack then gets irritated because the boy still doesn't react at all.

"What's wrong with you! Do you even have senses?" Jack shouted.

"That's my line." the boy said. "You're throwing snowballs at a resting boy."

"Just so you know, I'm the Guardian of Fun, so-" Finally, Jack gets to his senses. "Wait, you can see and hear me?"

"Sure, I'm like you. I mean, with your powers and stuff. But the flying, nope."

"Kid, don't try to make me laugh. Do you really think I will believe that you have powers?"

"You will now" Said Simon, as he froze the end of Jack's staff. "Don't forget that I can also touch you."

"Whoa whoa there kiddo. I'm just kidding. But do you happen to be the Guardian of Ice?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Forget that question. I don't think that you have full control over your powers."

"I know. That's why I need to wear gloves everytime. Wait, how did you learn to control it?"

"I could tell you, but it won't really help. You see, I was born as a normal child and I was given powers by the man of the moon after I died. And by that, when I make people believe in me, I can now take full control over my power."

"To make people accept me. Well, that seems pretty hard, but hey, it's worth a try."

"Just wait for the right opportunity to use it. Well then, see you next time."

"Yeah Jack. See you."

"Son! Where are you? Come downstairs at this instant. There is a surprise for you" The King's voice from the hall is heard across the room.

"Coming!"

As he came down, he was surprised to see his mom carrying a cute little baby.

"I finally have a baby brother!" he joyfully said.

"Shh, don't wake him up" the king replied.

"We will name him Christopher" the Queen hurriedly said, with hopes for the King to agree.

"Sure mom! That's a pretty cool name" exclaimed the 5-year old prince before the King can even open his mouth.

"Alright then, Majority wins", the old King said with a smile.

"Simon, please take care of your little brother. Promise me that you will do anything, even it means of exposing that ability of yours, just to keep him safe."

"Don't worry mom, I won't let you down."

"Now get ready for the feast is about to start"

Simon got up excitedly and zoomed across the stairs to the dressing room. He dressed up quickly and quickly went downstairs to greet the guests.

"Oh my, last time I saw you, you were a wee little baby, but now look at you, you've already become a handsome young man" said the King of Arandelle.

"Thank you, your majesty. I am honored to meet you again". The King was shocked to the very grateful and polite way the prince answered him.

"Not only that, I also have the feeling that you will become a great king someday."

Simon smirked, to reply to the statement. When he was walking, he suddenly caught sight of a beautiful princess, whom he prioritized first before eating. She was wearing the traditional light blue princess gown with snowflake designs and carrying stuff, but what impressed him was her hair. He once thought that he was the only one with silver hair and he was impressed how beautiful it was when in a girl's head. He accidentally bumped her while he was unconscious and she dropped her books.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess" and he helped her carry the books back.

"It's nothing really, this happens to me often and you're the first one to apologize. I can tell that your nice, from that response" she kindly replied.

"Well, my name is-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, another prince with dark brown hair and large complexion pushed Simon out of the way.

"Hello Princess, you look so elegant today, I'm Kai , Prince of the Southern Isles!" He roared the last statement arrogantly in an annoying way, thinking that Simon is just one of the commoners. The Princess frowned.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation here!"

The hand print that touched Simon's Back felt outrageously hot leaving Simon to think about this mysterious person.

"It's okay" Simon said, trying not to let out his painful face. He quickly ran to the bathroom and placed his hand on his back. Soon, ice began to form until it covered and cooled the burn in his back. Unfortunately, it took him a long time to do this and as soon as he got out, the feast was already over.

"I never even had the chance to introduce myself to her" He sighed in disappointment. He quickly ran upstairs to get ready for bed. While lying down, the queen asked him how did the feast go.

"I met a lot of nice people, Including the King and one of the Princesses of Arandelle." He never told them about the prince who could be another elemental bearer like him.


	3. Thank you so much, Simon

It was a wonderful morning in the Northern Isles. Prince Christopher will be celebrating his 5th birthday later in the afternoon.

"Dad, where can you buy a pet reindeer?" Simon asked.

"Son, how can you even think of asking such a question?" The King laughed, thinking that his son has no idea on what he's saying.

"Well, during the past few years, I've been watching Christopher and it seems that he really likes reindeers, perhaps, I can get him one for his birthday."

"Hmm," The King thought. "That's so thoughtful of you, I know someplace inside the kingdom where there are reindeers, maybe I can get our servant to-"

"Dad, I will buy the gift myself. It's my idea anyway, and it kinda sucks staying here inside the castle all day."

The King was impressed at his son's determination to become independent.

"Alright then, just be careful son."

Just as Simon went out, Christopher was very excited about his birthday. "YAY! TODAY'S MY 5th BIRTHDAY!" He screamed while running all over the palace until he got to the topmost part. He walked at the edge of the tower until he realized that he can't get down. Meanwhile, while Simon was making the transaction, He heard a scream from a woman.

"THE PRINCE IS IN DANGER!" She said, pointing at the little boy that was losing his balance. Simon saw the sight and remembered the queen's words.

"Protect him, no matter what it costs" The words echoed through his ears and he ran wildly to get to the castle wall where his brother would fall to.

"Christopher! Let go of your hand!"

"But if I do, I'll fall!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

The little boy let go of his little exhausted hands and then he started falling. Many people were looking but Simon didn't care about them. He put his hands in a way of holding a ball until ice began to form. He unleashed it as he made a gentle ramp at the edge of the castle wall, cushioning and eventually slowing down the fall. The little kid was quite brave, as he did not panic. Simon continued making the ramp until his brother was slow enough to be safe to land. He caught his brother in his hands. He was thinking about the crowd's reaction with anxiousness. What if somebody calls him a monster? He soon acted as if he didn't care, he only cared about his brother's safety.

"Hooray for the prince with the gift of magic!"

"Man! How Heroic that deed was."

"How lucky he is to have a brother to save him!"

Those sentences were only few of the many compliments he received because of his heroic act. That way, he tried to remove his gloves to test his control over his power again and tried to hold his brother's arm, and surprisingly found out that he has gained full control over his power.

"Perhaps it's because the people accepted me for being myself, that's all" He said to his Father inquiring him about his powers. That is why the King made a royal announcement for the people to keep the secret of the prince to themselves and to not tell about the other kingdoms about this.

Christopher received lots of gifts, but the one that he loved the best was the baby reindeer, which his brother gave him.

"Thank you so much Simon! Not only did you save my life but you also gave me the best gift ever. His name is Sven."

After the party ended, Christopher found himself standing in the hall with no one but the Prince from the Southern Isles, Kai. In his hand he held a glowing dark orb which he makes Christopher look inside.

"Happy Birthday, young one. I have a present for you. Look in this orb to see it."

It corrupts and replaces the memories of him with his brother and family with bitter scenes of being a Sami orphan being always rejected, making him think and act as one of the ice gatherers and renames himself Kristoff. Kai later bursts out an evil laugh while watching Kristoff leave.

"To eliminate the Ice guardian, I must break his bonds with his loved ones first. First, his beloved brother, next, it would be his best friend. Then the legendary prophecy would never be fulfilled!"

Kristoff later packs his things, unseen by the people and set off at night where the castle guards are sleeping. He travels far away with Sven, his pet reindeer.


	4. Please Forgive me, Anna

Inside the humble castle of Arandelle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord. Elsa sleeps in her bed. Her little sister Anna pops up beside her.

"Elsa. Psst Elsa! Psst" Elsa doesn't move. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces on the bed

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up"

"Anna, go back to sleep" Anna rolls on her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play"

"Go play by yourself" Elsa shoves Anna off the bed. Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.

Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on" Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.

The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth.

"This is amazing!"

"Watch this!"

Elsa stomps her little foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slides off, laughing.

Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Elsa speaks in a goofy way

Anna jumps up and hugs him.

"I love you, Olaf"

Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid-air.

"Catch me!"

Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.

"Gotcha!"

Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.

"Again! Again!"

"Slow down!"

Elsa suddenly slips. Her magic accidentally strikes Anna in the head. Anna tumbles down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.

"ANNA!"

Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of Anna's hair that was struck struck turns white.

"MAMA! PAPA!"

The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes. The parents burst through the frozen door. They gasp at the sight of the room.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" said the king

The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry Anna"

"She's ice cold" The queen held Anna

"I know where we have to go"

Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a trail of ice behind them.

A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the girls, leaving the wake of ice.  
>Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice.<p>

"Faster, Sven!"

Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They hide behind a rock and peek out. Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds the still unconscious Anna.

"Please, help. My daughter!" the king sadly cried for help

Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them. It looks as though they'll be crushed! But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then unfold, revealing bright faces.

The rock in front of Kristoff wakes up. She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugs them close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.

"Cuties. I'm gonna keep you" said Bulda, the troll

Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth. They call him Grand Pabbie. He approaches determined. He nods respectfully to the king.

"Your Majesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger"

Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She does. He examines her.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must"

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in her head.

"She will be okay"

"But she won't remember I have powers?"

"It's for the best"

"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow"

As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes.

"There is beauty in your magic... But also great danger"

The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes.

"You must learn to control it"

In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Elsa.

"Fear will be your enemy. But don't worry, a certain prophecy says that someone will always be there for you"

Elsa gasps and buries her face in the King's chest. The King wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. But isn't this _someone_ her sister?"

"I'm afraid not. That someone is foretold to be a very wise person, regardless of his age"

"Then, in that case, we'll do anything to find that person. Thank you, Grand Pabbie. Farewell"

They go back to the castle of Arandelle.

"We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna"

Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new room. Anna watches, confused and sad.


	5. Maybe he is the Special Someone

"Christopher, where are you!" The thundering voice can be heard far away as Simon calls for his missing brother. He also secretly got out of the castle gate bringing with him a sled for faster transportation.

Meanwhile, inside the castle of Arandelle.

"Don't expose your powers to your sister, it's far too uncontrollable" said the Queen, not knowing that this will just worsen her situation.

Elsa locks herself in the room, ignoring her sister's calls. She then feels bored and tries to find a way out secretly through the unused door. She travels outside her kingdom.

"I'm not normal, am I? I can't be like this anymore. I just really wish that I will meet the _someone _that Pabbie's been talking about"

She later encounters a pack of wolves. They chase her and she runs wildly.

"ZOOM!" Seconds ago she heard a sound of a sled coming to her until she finds herself in it with Simon. She looks at his hair and then his face.

"You look very familiar, have we met before?" She asked, out of her curiosity.

"Later Princess, First things First, I have to get rid of these wolves" he said, while trying to propel the sled until it reaches a cliff.

"We're not gonna make it!" She made a loud scream after seeing the cliff. Simon's mind also helped him save the Princess.

"Don't look down, or else you will just panic more" That sentence was not only intended to calm Elsa, It was mainly intended so that she wouldn't see him cast his powers. He quickly made a bridge and defrosted the end so that the wolves could not pass.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Sure" he replied, after defrosting the last bit of the bridge that he made. She hugged him tightly because she was traumatized by that event.

"I can't believe that we actually made it here! Oh well, thanks for saving me!" She said as she released the hug.

"I'm Princess Elizabeth of Arandelle, but everybody calls me Elsa".

"Elsa huh," He said, "I think that Elizabeth suits you better. By the way, I'm Simon"

"As usual, you're the first one to tell me that. Not only that, you're also the first friend I had, besides my sister."

"Well that's sad, try making more, it's fun"

"Yeah, they say it's fun, but I can't, for some reason that I can't say" Elsa said sadly.

"I understand, just keep the reason to yourself, I won't bother to ask"

"Well, thanks for everything, I have to go now, Bye!"

"Take Care Princess!"

As the two royals parted ways, the effect of the dark orb also corrupted Simon's memory of his little brother, making him forget about their bond. This also happens to the King and Queen of the Northern isles.

The next morning, Elsa is sitting in a chair with a table full of books. The books were all about geometry, the subject that she loves most."

"Now, now Elsa. Just study hard so that you can improve your knowledge okay?"

"Yes mama. Thank you for giving me all these books."

"Alright. Your father and I still have some important business to attend to. Just promise me that you will behave here."

Elsa started reading lots and lots of books. She was illustrating a right triangle at a piece of paper, but suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She knew this wasn't Anna, for she always sings before she knocks.

"Who can that be?"

"Hello. Is anybody here?" a boy's voice can be heard.

"A boy?" she thought.

"Princess Elsa? Are you in there?"

Elsa opened the door. There he was, standing in front of her, carrying tons of books. Simon of the North had traveled to Arandelle to visit Elsa because it was Saturday, a weekend, which is the time for him to mingle with her.

"Can you teach me Geometry please?"

"Sure, you've come to the right person. And lately, I've been feeling quite lonely, and I need some company over here. Can you stay here for a while?"

"Thanks. I really want to learn more about geometry, especially from a princess like you who is very smart."

Elsa blushed.

"No, not really. So, let's get started."

The kids both sat at the chairs, and Simon unpacked his books at the table.

"So, what topic do you wanna learn?"

"Well, I'm interested in the Pythagorean Theorem, but unfortunately, I had a hard time trying to understand it."

"Well, here goes. The topic is about..."

And Elsa went on. At some time while she was explaining, Simon couldn't help but adore her cute face, beautiful eyes, perfect nose and-

"Simon? Are you still listening?" Elsa noticed him daydreaming.

"How pretty." Simon wasn't still back at his senses.

"Simon, quit it!" Elsa turned red again.

"Oh, oh, right. Sorry."

And Elsa continued the lesson until she was finished. Simon thanked her for teaching him, and decided to return home. He closed the door, and started to walk away. Elsa started singing.

_Let it go, Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore_

Simon noticed this and he put his ear in the keyhole. But the door wasn't closed properly, and he stumbled back inside. He fell down the floor and Elsa wondered.

"How beautiful your voice is! Let me here that again please."

"No, that was nothing. I just made up the song."

"Hey, is that piano still working?"

"It's kinda old, but you can check if it still works."

Simon dusted the old grand piano placed in the corner of the room. He began playing a song. Elsa also started to sing.

Elsa:_ Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore._

"I really don't know what lyrics are next."

"Hmm... Let me think."

Simon:_ Let it go. Let it go. Turn around unlock the door._

_"_Does that sound good?

"Perfect."

Elsa: _Here I'll stand and here I'll stay. _

Simon: _Let the storm rage on._

Both: _The cold never bothered me anyway._

"Wow, that sounded good! You should really sing more, Princess. See you later."

Simon left the palace with a smile on his face. Elsa, on the other hand, also felt happy because she had a friend she'd always wanted to have before.


	6. I'm the Chosen One?

"Stop Right There!"

Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, thundered in to intercept the incoming attack from a descendant of the Fire Bearers.

"Maybe North is wrong. Maybe I can still put an end to this dark child" He said to himself.

"Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, is going to stop me?" he laughed. "What are you gonna do? Build a little snowman?"

Jack got very angry. "You have no idea on who you're up against." he said, while pointing his staff, getting ready to fight.

"You fool! Only the Four Elemental Guardians can stop me. But as they are still incomplete, I am unstoppable!"

The two super beings clashed into a fierce battle, burning one side of the huge forest and freezing the other side. It all ended up in a power showdown, with Jack Frost having the advantage, despite the fact that fire is stronger than ice. Suddenly, before he launched his final attack, Kai ambushed him, using his powers to seal Jack away. Before being trapped in a strange place, he launched off a distress signal to the other guardians, alerting them.

"There are two Ice Elementals that we can access right now, Simon of the Northern Isles and Elizabeth of Arandelle. We'll have to contact Simon this time, looking at his abilities by now, and deal with Elsa later." One of the two guardians said.

"And after the Ice Guardian is chosen, we will have to contact Uncle North to proceed with the battle" said the other

We go back inside the Guardian's HQ. There stood Nicholas St. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and Grand Pabbie. The only one missing is Jack Frost.

"I never thought that the dark child has this much power. Bunny, I assign you to track Jack. As for you, Grand Pabbie, thank you for informing us."

"Why do I always get the boring missions?" Bunny complained.

"Stop complaining and get going. Do not waste precious time." said Tooth.

"Pabbie, you know what to do."

Pabbie began chanting.

_ICE, WATER AND LUMBER_

_LET THY STORM BE FREE_

_GUARDIANS IN ETERNAL SLUMBER,_

_I SUMMON THEE!_

The floor suddenly glowed. There was a water drop, a seedling, and an snowball that was summoned.

"These are the other Guardians?" North asked

"Be patient, North" Tooth silenced him

Soon, they heard a rumbling noise. The water magically transformed, in an elegant way. First, the drop levitated and grew. Soon, waves were already spinning around it. The seedling, also levitated and grew. It soon had leaves spiraling around it. The snowball also transformed like the others, and it soon had mini blizzards spiraling around. Then there stood three people in front of them. Their appearances were quite common, for a normal person, but with an elemental twist. The boy was wearing a jacket and trousers that were full of nature stuff like leaves, twigs and grass. His hair was brown like a tree trunk with an emerald streak. The girl was wearing a wave-like gown and her hair was blonde like the sand on the beach, with a sapphire streak in the side. And the last one, Simon, was wearing a prince outfit, and is unaware on where he is now. They were all of the same age.

"Three? But I thought that there were four?" said North

"I have no idea" said Pabbie "But it seems that these are the only Guardians right now."

"Why if it isn't my nephew, Luke. And of course, Marie of the Ocean. But, who's this new kid?"

"This is Simon, one of the chosen ones to become the Ice Guardian."

"Chosen ones? You mean, there are more?"

"Not much, only another one. Elizabeth of Arandelle. But she can't control her power yet, so yeah"

"Listen, Simon. The world needs more guardians and you have been chosen by the Man in the Moon. Do you accept our offer?" He turned to Simon.

"To be a Guardian? That would be awesome! I-I mean, I am honored" Simon said.

"We'll take that as a yes."

North gave Simon an ice gem. "This is given to me by Jack Frost, and he told me to give it to you. He was really expecting you to become the Ice Guardian. This holds a great power, and it will glow once you find your true happiness. Goodbye Simon, we hope that you will do your duty well as the new guardian of Ice."

"Thank you everyone. I won't fail you." After he blinked, he saw himself back inside the castle hallway, holding the Ice Gem and thinking about his new responsibilities.


	7. Not a Prince Anymore

"So I'm now the new guardian of ice? Wow, this seems pretty cool. So, do I possess greater powers or what?"

"Prince Simon, someone is waiting for you outside."

Who could it be? He thought. Nobody really wanted to see me before.

"My dear friend, now the Guardian of Ice. Congratulations dude! But anyway, do you want a mission?"

"Luke?" He said. "A mission? You cannot imagine how long I've waited to accomplish one. Let's get on to it!"

Luke pointed at the royal fountain. In the tip of the finger of the angel, there was this mystical gem which was forbidden to be touched by anyone in the kingdom.

"Do you see that? Inside of the gem are the other elementals. They were trapped inside by the Dark One years ago. They also help us maintain the balance, but since the kingdom has been built here, they gave us a hard time trying to get the gem. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh man, you have no idea how great the punishment is if someone touches that. But if those elementals are really important, then I have no choice right?"

"Well, you do have a choice. But as a Guardian, I think it would be better if you just agree."

"Then I will."

"That's my man! Go get 'em Simon!"

Simon went to the fountain and used his powers to freeze the water. He reached out until he had the gem in his hand. Unfortunately, the king saw him.

"Son, are you out of your mind? You know better than to take that away. You also know that you can be exiled for that."

"Dad, this is really for the elementals. Without them, the balance will not be restored. But even if you banish me for this, I still will do anything to be a good Guardian."

"The balance? A Guardian? I never thought that you would become one someday. But if you're really doing this for the greater good, then I can remove the punishment."

"Dad, a good leader must first be a good follower. If the punishment is exilation, so I have to accept it"

"You, son, are going to be a great leader someday."

After he finished his task, there was this ceremony of exilation and he was finally out of the kingdom.

"You know it pains me to do this, son."

"It's ok dad. Thanks for taking care of me."

Simon left the kingdom with a sad face, but Luke tried to cheer him up.

"Dude, you completed your first mission like a boss! You should be proud of yourself. Many other Guardians would refuse to accept, but you? Wham! I would give you a medal if I can."

"Thanks, Luke. I appreciate that."

"Dude, why are you so formal. Just call me bro. We're like brothers now, struggling to face the harsh conditions of the outside world filled with terrors-"

Luke's phone began ringing.

"Luke, where are you? Awesome party at my house! You're invited! And bring along the shy prince, will you?"

"Wait a minute."

(to Simon)

"Wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm kinda tired. I'll rest at that log cabin over there."

He picked up his phone and teleported to the Party house. Simon just walked alone, in the forest covered in snow, with hopes to find a place to stay.


	8. My First Friend has Powers?

Little Anna skips up to the window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes down the hall. Anna knocks on Elsa's door and sings.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why _

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

"Go away, Anna."

"Okay, bye." said the heartbroken little girl.

(Behind the door)

Elsa sits at the window looking out, longingly. Suddenly, her icy hands freeze the windowsill. The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.

"The gloves will help" He pats her gloved hand. "See? You're good... "

"Conceal it."

"Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show."

Anna tries everything to get Elsa out of the door, but nothing seems to be helping. She finally got tired and decides to take a walk outside the Kingdom. Little did she know about the magical world out there.

"How can I make Elsa play with me again?" she wondered.

As she was daydreaming, she was unaware on where she is now.

"Mom! Dad! Elsa! Where are you!" she screamed in frustration, with hopes of somebody to help her.

While she was screaming, a boy noticed her from deep within the forest.

"Are you lost little girl? Tell me your name and I will take you back home.", the boy gently said.

"I'm Annabelle of Arandelle, but everybody calls me Anna."

"You are really like your sister, but I prefer calling you Annabelle instead. I'm Simon." the boy said.

"You know my sister?"

"Sure. Princess Elsa's my friend."

"I never knew that she goes out sometimes." she said, frustrated.

"Yes, and she told me that you and me are her only friends. Why is that?"

"Well, I think that she's hiding something from me."

"Just promise me that you will be good to her okay?"

"Yes."

"So, what do you do inside your room? Does it get quite lonely?"

"It sure is lonely there. I wish you can introduce me to new friends."

"You can count on me."

"So how are we going back?"

"And one more thing, please don't tell her about this."

"Tell her about what?" she asked.

Simon created a snow cloud in his hands, and makes it big enough for the two of them to ride.

"This."

"You know magic?"

"Sure."

Anna observed the snow cloud. She tried to touch it, and it reacted playfully. She hopped on top and started to fly.

"This is amazing!"

Simon also hopped in and the cloud takes off.

"Arandelle, here we come!"

The bird's-eye view of the whole forest was totally exhilarating, and Anna was delighted too see the sight. But the greatest view was the castle, which was nestled at the deep fjords.

The cloud landed on the front of the castle gates, and the two royals stepped out the cloud.

"So this is as far as I can go, Princess. You can surely manage to go to the castle by yourself right?"

"Thanks for everything Simon. I'll never forget you."

"Sure, Anna. Anything for you."


	9. Two Unsuspecting Brothers

In the large ice rink, Little Kristoff and Sven are almost finished collecting their ice for the day.

"One more, and-" Kristoff gasped, as he pulled out the last ice block that he was cutting.

"Let's go buddy, 10 blocks of ice should be enough to trade for dinner."

Sven groaned. The two later went to _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna_.

"Two cups of hot chocolate and a bunch of carrots for only 10 ice? This is not enough." Oaken said.

"Hey, I worked all day just to get all the ice I need, and you say that this is still not enough? You're a crook." he said, in a rude way.

"What did you call me?" Oaken said, as he kicked Kristoff out of the store.

"Wow, talk about child abuse! No punishments here in Norway huh?"

"Sorry buddy, I just lost my nerve there. It's just that I'm so tired of working."

Sven. groaned.

The two sadly went back to their small log cabin.

It was getting late at night. Kristoff looks outside in the window. There was nothing except a bunch of trees and snow everywhere.

"You know, buddy, It kinda makes me bored doing this. A hard job and low income can really suck. Good thing that I have a reindeer to keep me company. And a bunch of trolls."

Sven licked his face. As he still looks outside, he suddenly catches sight a man with white hair, going to their house.

"What could someone be doing here in a time like this?" he wondered. He goes outside to ask the stranger.

"What are you doing here? It's very rare to find people walking late at night in the forest."

"Well, I'm headed to nowhere. I'm exiled."

"That's too bad. But you're welcome to come inside and rest if you want."

"Thanks for your hospitality -" he said, hoping for the man to finish his sentence.

"Kristoff. Don't sweat it."

"Simon. Nice to meet you Kristoff."

Simon unpacked his things in the table and rests in the pile of hay for a while. He suddenly the blocks of ice in the corner of the room.

"Why do you collect ice?"

"To trade them for goods at Oaken's Trading Post."

"That seems tiring."

"Very tiring indeed. And now, I was kicked out from his store, so I don't have anything to eat."

"Look inside my pack, I think I have some things there that can help you. Just take them, because I don't need them anymore."

Kristoff looked at the pack on the table. He discovers that there are 5 chicken drumsticks, some cooked potatoes, a bunch of carrots, coffee powder, and other edible stuff.

"You mean, I can have these?"

"If you want."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I just returned the favor. So don't you get to talk with anybody here?"

"Sadly, no. I'm a loner anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"Well, I know a lovely girl younger than you by 2-3 years, and she's also lonely. Her sister won't play with her so she usually gets bored. I think you will get along together. Plus, she also begged me to make her new friends"

"Great, I'll be expecting her."

"Nice talking to you, but it seems that I better get going."

"Where? It's almost late at night."

"To where the blizzard will take me."

"Wait –"

As Simon waves goodbye to his new friend, he disappears out of nowhere. Kristoff later finds out that there are many piles of ice blocks beside the log cabin.

"Whaaaat?" He wondered. "What a lucky day!"


	10. Say Hello to Kristoff

"Princess Elsa! Someone is waiting for you at the castle gates!" A castle servant called.

"No" said the king "We will first have to meet the visitor."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

The king went to the castle gate, and is surprised to see a boy who seems familiar.

"Good Day, your Majesty." he bowed in respect to the king. "May I see Princess Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry but she's-" the king said, trying to hide Elsa.

Little did he know that Elsa had been following him all along.

"Here." she joined in. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

The king leaned down to Elsa and whispered "Are you sure you can trust this guy?"

"Papa, he saved my life once. You should give him a chance to speak to me."

"He saved your life? How?"

"I'll answer that later okay?" The king left the two and went back inside the castle.

"Can I stay here for a while? I'm quite tired of walking across the forest."

"Sure, I might need some company here."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But why do you avoid Princess Annabelle? She's your best buddy."

"I'm not avoiding her, it's just that ugh-" She paused "I can't say."

"So, can I take her outside? But don't worry, I'll be taking you outside too. But later."

"Outside?"

"She told me she's getting lonely, and I know some great kids out there. If you can't talk to her, then this is the only time where she can have fun. Please. Have pity on her."

"Okay, take her. It's not that I said no, but I'm just concerned about her safety."

"Please trust me on this. I will do anything to protect her."

"Just please stay well. Anna! Someone is waiting for you at the gate!"

Anna was overjoyed, because she never thought that she would be making new friends in her life. She ran quickly to reach the gate. She was already dressed, with a bonnet, a jacket, and winter boots and gloves.

"Where are we going?" She said excitedly.

"To the North Mountain. I have a friend there who might be able to help you to be happy.

The two kids started traveling to go to the North Mountain.

Kristoff wakes up in his house. He gets dressed and starts to pack his things.

"Another day, Another time to work, buddy. Let's get started."

As he packs his things to get ready for work, he sees Simon with the girl he'd promise to bring.

"I never expected you to do what you said."

"Well, that's me."

"Wait, why did you take me here again?" Anna joins in.

"Well, you're a loner and he's a loner right? So I bet the two of you can have fun together."

"Excuse me, dear prince, but my sister just doesn't want to talk to me. I'm not a loner."

"Well, if you talk to no one then that makes you a -?" Simon raised his eyebrow.

"Loner. Alright, you got me. Let's see what this guy can do."

"Later lovey doveys!"

"What!?" Anna shrieked "We haven't even talked yet!"

"Wow, this is really awkward. So let's start with this. Umm, I'm Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman. I kinda feel bored staying alone with my friend, Sven, so I requested that dude to find me new friends. I get my funds when I work, as an Ice Harvester."

"Ooh, an Ice Harvester" she said "What do you guys do?"

"Not much, we just gather ice to sell."

"Not much? That seems very interesting. Please show me how."

"OK but trust me, you're not gonna like it."

They went to the frozen lake and he showed Anna how to cut ice.

"This is fun!" she said.

"I'm amazed by your personality. I haven't heard anybody talk like that for the past years."

"Well, I never get to do the good stuff. I only sit in couches and rest."

"You mean, you're a princess?"

"Yes but I don't really enjoy being one."

"I've always wanted to be a prince, but now that you've told me what it's like, I'm starting to love my own life better."

"That's right, be contented of what you are. This has been a great day, Kristoff. Thanks for hanging out with me. Let's meet again sometime."

After this, the two friends would usually meet each other while growing up.

She goes back in a happier mood and sings.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Or ride our bikes around the halls<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking to the pictures on the walls<br>(Hang in there, Joan!)  
>It gets a little lonely<br>All these empty rooms  
>Just watching the hours tick by<em>

But there was no response. It was because she just got back home _after _the song. Simon also took her out to hang out in places she'd never seen before like the Northern Mountain, the Western Valley, the Eastern Shore, and the Southern City.

As she got back, she removed her gloves to try out her powers again. But this time, when she touched the wall, it didn't freeze. It was the power of true love that helped her control.

"I can't believe this! It's just that Simon's a really great guy! Handsome, energetic, wise, humble, caring, sweet, he has all of those. Do I really have feelings for him? Is he really the special someone who is always by my side?" She thought in the corner while blushing really red.

On the other hand, inside the other room inside the castle, where Simon stays, he is lying in the bed, thinking about Elsa.

"I did everything to make her happy. She's just so cute, interesting, lovely, and intelligent. I like her in both her outside and inside features. I should wait for the right opportunity tell her what I feel." He said, determined.


	11. Goodbye, Mama and Papa

It was Elsa's 18th Birthday, and everyone is preparing for the huge celebration. There are elegant designs everywhere. Invitations come out of the Kingdom frequently, and almost everyone is invited. Even the two guardians, Prince Luke of the Forest and Princess Marie of the Shore, were never left out, since Anna also invited them. But through all those years, they never told Elsa about their powers, because they're waiting for the right moment and now is the right time for them to surprise in her debut. But things didn't really work out as planned. Prince Kai will do anything to ruin the celebration. Elsa and Simon met in the streets, with both of them ready to confess their feelings to each other.

"I must do this in a very bombastic way." he thought.

"I just wish he doesn't have another girl except me." she thought.

"We are best friends, right?" Elsa took the lead.

"Yes, of course."

"So be honest with me. Who do you like?"

"No one. I love someone."

"Oh, she must be very lucky..." Elsa swallowed really hard.

"Definitely. I've loved her ever since I met her."

"Really? Well, since we're best friends, I wanna meet her." She just went with the flow, but with an inch of jealousy.

"How can I tell her I love her?" Simon said, to test her reply.

"Just do it, it'll be fine!"

"Ok, let me practice with you first" He said.

"Great..."

"I love you." He said in a very sweet manner.

"I love you too...See? It's so easy so go tell her now!" Elsa blushed as red as a rose, but jealousy still prevails.

"I just did..." Simon said. "I just ended that one with a bomb!" He thought.

"Simon… Really? You?" She ran out of words, while feeling very happy and hugged Simon real tight.

They both started to make jokes and laugh.

"Look at the glorious sight of true love" Kai saw the two. "It's sad that I will have to kill Simon to break her heart for her powers to be out of control.

"Look here, brother Hans" he took out her dark orb and started corrupting memories again. "Once I'm done with this nuthook guardian over here, you deal with the rest." He told Hans his very wicked plan.

Anna and Kristoff also met, and she was ready to tell him her feelings.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she started.

"No."

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No way."

"What would you choose, your life or mine?"

"Mine."

The last statement struck Anna so hard and she bursts out crying.

"Wait Anna! I'm not finished yet-"

"Don't ever talk to me again!" she said, heartbroken.

But it didn't work out the way she wanted. She saw Grand Pabbie on her way, and asks him if he can erase memories. Pabbie agrees, but only erases Kristoff's name, not her memories with him, which she now refers _a strange happy memory in the past._

The party was already starting, and Elsa put on her most elegant gown to impress Simon.

"Elsa! You look totally beautiful, and you make a perfect girlfriend with that boy over there" A Princess said, referring to Simon.

Kai couldn't help but think that he was being referred to. "Thanks, dear Princess. I'm also a very rich prince" he said.

"For Pete's sake, I'm not talking about you, you blabbermouthed arrogant crap!" she began trash talking.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. Kai, feeling very humiliated, is enraged, but just walks away. The Princess walks to Simon making him recognize her.

"So Simon, are you ready to surprise her now?"

"Marie? What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I'm also one of Anna's best buddies, so I'm invited all right."

"I have a better idea. I'll first go out with her for you to prepare."

"Great idea!"

Prince Kai learns about his plan and uses it to eliminate the Ice Guardian. He then puts a streamer which says "_This way to the White Witch's House: Offers great deals on all about magic._"

"Of course" He thought. Only Simon will believe this poster.

And when Simon read it, he followed the directions to the fake house. He also took Elsa with him, to surprise her. Little did he know that this surprise will only turn out as a trap for the end of the destination, there stood a fake house exterior which Kai made, and inside of it was a cliff.

While walking, Simon also made jokes to make Elsa laugh. She laughed so hard, and Simon enjoyed the view.

As they went inside the house, they were surprised to see Kai. His henchmen quickly grabs Elsa.

"I've been expecting you, Simon."

"In the name of Arthur, what is this?"

"This, is Elsa's graveyard." He uses the dark orb to grant him the power of ice and shoots Elsa. Simon gets in the way and the beam strucks him in his heart. Elsa cries in despair as Simon freezes.

"Simon! Please don't die yet! Don't leave me!"

"You are worth dying for" he said before completely freezing.

"All according to my plan! I can't believe it would be this easy."

Kai punched the frozen Simon and it breaks into pieces. It fell into the water and disappeared in sight.

"No! How can you do this to us!" She screamed in despair.

Kai started to recharge his powers so he can take Elsa down, but as he shoots the fireball-

"Slash!"

A huge flamberge cuts through the fireball, making it split into two as it hits the tip of the large sword. Elsa faints and drops to the ground as she sees the sight of near death. An unlikely hero covered in shining metal suit fortified with ice clashes with Kai. He uses all of his magical powers but he was outmatched by the hero even though the hero only used his weapon against him.

"Aarrghh! Who the hell is this guy?"

Kai suffers from major injuries and is forced to retreat. The hero then goes to Elsa and checks her temperature.

After the process, they are found by the King of Arandelle who searched everywhere to find where his daughter is. The hero carries Elsa and returns her to her father's hands.

"Thank you, brave warrior, for rescuing our daughter. We will never forget your courage."

"Please take care of her, your Majesty. I still have some business to attend to."

Elsa is brokenhearted and cries inside her room. She later finds out that her powers are again growing out of control. The entire wall is frozen behind her.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

"Getting upset only makes it worse" the king tries to comfort her.

"I can't believe he's gone!" and as she said those words, she froze the whole room. The King goes to hug her.

"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

The King and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness. Anna runs into the room and throws herself into her parents' arms.

"See you in two weeks."

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa."

The King and Queen leave on a ship. Lightning flashes. The sea rages in a storm. The King and Queen's ship is lost in the waves. An observer sees the sight and reports back the tragedy in Arandelle.

A portrait of the King and Queen is covered in mourning cloth. Anna stands before her people, beside burial stones. Anna, still in her mourning clothes, approaches and knocks.

_Elsa? Please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have courage_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Please let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Elsa is sitting in the exact same pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang in the air, suspended by grief.

"I can't believe this really happened." and she cried all night long.


	12. The King and Queen's Fate

In the vast ocean of the Eastern Isles, something magical seems to be happening on one small area. Ice pieces begin to reform itself piece by piece. It finally takes shape of a teenage boy and begins to thaw. Then a prince can be seen floating in the water.

"For a minute there I thought I was already dead. I must go back to Arandelle." He said, as he began swimming back. He tries to make a snow cloud to fly but fails, due to the major drainage of his power in being resurrected again.

"I just have to swim."

The Two Guardians see this sight from above.

"Luke? I thought Simon was dead."

"I never thought I would see this sight, but his bond with Elsa is extremely tight and unbreakable. He loves Elsa so much that even death itself would turn away in seeing his act of heroism."

Like tries to activate the teleporting scepter, but it still has not enough energy to be used.

"Why does it have to be this time? Oh well, Simon's on his own."

Marie made a "death glare" look at him.

"Okay, okay. It's not my fault anyway, but-"

"But what?"

"I'll try charging it up."

"Good. That's the response I've wanted to hear."

This event happened when the ship where the king and queen of Arandelle has departed. Simon encounters this ship and also notices a great storm coming their way.

"The ship. It cannot withstand the storm. I should help them just in case."

Simon saw the mighty vessel stand helplessly and get wrecked by the storm. He sees the people falling, including the King and Queen. Good thing that he was there to save all of them. He grabs the largest piece of the ship and placed the rescued people there. He later propels the "raft" to get to a distant island.

"Am I dead?" The king asked, after rising up from the tragedy.

"No, your majesty. Your ship got crushed by the incoming storm, so I did everything I can to save everyone. Good thing that the others know how to swim."

"It's true." the Queen said "I saw everything. Thank you, Simon."

"Wait, I know you. If I'm not mistaken, do you happen to be Prince Simon of the North?"

"Yes."

"So you're that boy that befriended our daughter. But I saw Elsa crying and told us that you're dead, because you sacrificed yourself to save her."

"That too, still remains as a question to me. But Kai, when I get back, he's gonna pay BIG TIME for this!" he said, angrily.

"Save your anger for our arrival, young one. But first, we'll have to rebuild this ship."

"Wait, I think I can help." Simon tries to unleash his powers, but nothing happened "Why is it that when I needed this the most, It wouldn't help me?" he thought.

"I-I mean Let's start building this ship now, for the King and Queen of Arandelle!" he said, to cover his mistake.


	13. The New Queen of Arandelle

A new dawn rises over the fjords. Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out.

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester chatting with his reindeer. We recognize them as Kristoff and Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and nuzzles Kristoff's chest.

"What do you want, Sven?"

Kristoff leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can.

"Give me a snack."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Share!"

Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself, not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.

They pass a tiny but menacing duke, who wears taps on his shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two THUG guards follow close behind him.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches...Did I just say that out loud?"

Anna, 18, snores. Drools. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Princess Anna...?" a servant called

Anna sits up. She's got major bedhead. She coughs. Snorts. Pulls a hair from her mouth.

"...Huh? Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but—"

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours."

She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head drops, startling her awake.

"Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's cor-neration..."

One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. She bolts, wide awake in excitement.

"Coronation Day! Ha ha!"

Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she can't help but sing.

"For the First Time in Forever"

_THE WINDOW IS OPEN!_

_SO'S THAT DOOR!_

_I DIDN'T KNOW THEY DID THAT ANYMORE._

_WHO KNEW WE OWNED 8000 SALAD PLATES...?_

Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.

_FOR YEARS I HAVE ROAMED THESE EMPTY HALLS_

_WHY HAVE A BALLROOM WITH NO BALLS?_

_FINALLY, THEY'RE OPENING UP THE GATES!_

She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Breaks it. Hides theevidence.

_THERE'LL BE REAL, ACTUAL PEOPLE -_

_IT'LL BE TOTALLY STRANGE._

_BUT WOW AM I SO READY FOR THIS CHANGE!_

Anna comes to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving.

_FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_THERE'LL BE MUSIC, THERE'LL BE LIGHT._

_FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_I'LL BE DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT._

Anna walks through the garden and follows a family of geese.

_DON'T KNOW IF I'M ELATED OR GASSY,_

_BUT I'M SOMEWHERE IN THAT ZONE_

_'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_I WON'T BE ALONE._

"I can't wait to meet everyone...What if I meet THE ONE?" she gasps

Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous.

_TONIGHT, IMAGINE ME GOWN AND ALL-_

_FETCHINGLY DRAPED AGAINST THE WALL._

_THE PICTURE OF SOPHISTICATED GRACE._

She notices the bust of a man across the room.

ANNA (CONT'D)

_I SUDDENLY SEE HIM STANDING THERE,_

_A BEAUTIFUL STRANGER TALL AND FAIR._

_I WANNA STUFF SOME CHOCOLATE IN MY_

_FACE!_

She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around.

_BUT THEN WE LAUGH AND TALK ALL EVENING,_

_WHICH IS TOTALLY BIZARRE._

_NOTHING LIKE THE LIFE I'VE LED SO FAR._

The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake. Anna bursts into the portrait room, bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings.

_FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_THERE'LL BE MAGIC, THERE'LL BE FUN._

_FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_I COULD BE NOTICED BY SOMEONE._

_AND I KNOW IT IS TOTALLY CRAZY_

_TO DREAM I'D FIND ROMANCE._

_BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHANCE!_

Elsa, now a very poised 21, watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive.

_DON'T LET THEM IN._

_DON'T LET THEM SEE._

_BE THE GOOD GIRL_

_YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE._

Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and sceptre.

_CONCEAL._

_DON'T FEEL._

_PUT ON A SHOW._

_MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE_

_AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW._

The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.

_BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY._

We cut between Anna's excitement and Elsa's nerves.

_IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY!_

_IT'S AGONY TO WAIT._

_IT'S AGONY TO WAIT!_

_TELL THE GUARDS TO OPEN UP THE GATE._

_THE GATE!_

Finally, the gates are open! Anna moves through the crowd, admiring the people around her.

Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square.

_I KNOW IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW,_

_SO IT HAS TO BE TODAY!_

_'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN_

_FOREVER. . ._

_FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!_

_NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!_

Anna slams right into the breast of a horse! She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off

of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

The rider, Hans, sure is handsome and regal.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay."

He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat.

"I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness."

He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. He helps her to her feet.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess...? My Lady."

He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat.

The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. Awkward.

"Hi...again."

The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.

"Oh boy."

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous."

"Wait, what?"

Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every

moment after."

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..."

"But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?"

Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells ring. She doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's handsomeness.

"...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go."

She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave.

"Bye!"

As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no."

The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air.

Elsa stands at the altar. Anna stands off to one side. She peeks out to the audience. Hans waves at her from the pews. He's changed his clothes. The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The sceptre and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them.

"Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, and places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and sceptre, and then turns to the people.

The sceptre and orb start to freeze over.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Just in time. Elsa manages to set the orb and sceptre back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She made it.

Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests dance. Eat. Laugh. Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stands under a formal awning. Anna runs into the room, waves awkwardly. The servant ushers her over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?"

She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.

"...Hi."

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi."

"...You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you."

They look out at the celebration.

"So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?"

They both close their eyes and inhale.

"...Chocolate." both of them said

Their eyes pop open. They laugh. Elsa looks back out at the party. Anna looks at Elsa. She wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start. Just as she finds her way, the servant interrupts.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton."

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first

dance as queen."

The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow.

As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself.

"Thank you...only I don't dance."

"Oh...?"

"But my sister does."

"What?"

"Lucky you..."

"Oh, I don't think—"

The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.

"Sorry."

The Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it.

"Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!"

He lands on her feet.

"Ow. Ow."

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

He gets in her face, suspicious.

"...No."

"Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing."

He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks.

"Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly."

Anna limps back to Elsa.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady."

"Well, he was sprightly."

"Especially for a man in heels."

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.

"Me too..."

But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away.

"But it can't."

"Why not? If—"

"It just can't."


	14. Why Do You Shut Me Out?

Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional.

"Excuse me for a minute."

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly.

"Glad I caught you."

"Hans."

He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

Anna and Hans drink and chat.

"I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry."

She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.

Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle.

"...Your physique helps I'm sure."

Hans notices her white streak.

"What's this?"

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it."

Anna teaches Hans how to eat krumkake.

"Yeah, the whole thing! You got it."

They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years."

"That's horrible."

"It's what brothers do."

"...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me

out, and I never knew why."

He takes her hand. Leans in close.

"I would never shut you out."

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy."

"Love is an Open Door"

_ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF DOORS IN MY FACE._

_AND THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOU._

"I was thinking the same thing, because like. . ."

I'VE BEEN SEARCHING MY WHOLE LIFE

_TO FIND MY OWN PLACE._

_AND MAYBE IT'S THE PARTY TALKING,_

_OR THE CHOCOLATE FONDUE._

_BUT WITH YOU-_

_BUT WITH YOU,_

_I FOUND MY PLACE._

_I SEE YOUR FACE._

_AND IT'S NOTHING LIKE I'VE EVER KNOWN BEFORE._

They jump to the neighboring balcony and enter a door. They come out on top of one of the castle's towers.

_LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!_

_LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!_

_LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR_

_WITH YOU!_

_WITH YOU!_

_WITH YOU!_

_WITH YOU!_

_LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR._

They hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star.

_I MEAN IT'S CRAZY._

"What?"

_WE FINISH EACH OTHER'S-_

_SANDWICHES!_

"That's what I was gonna say!"

They slide down the back of the roof out of sight. We next find them strutting on a bridge ledge.

_I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE-_

_WHO THINKS SO MUCH LIKE ME._

"Jinx.. . .jinx again."

Are they doing the robot? No. They're imitating the mechanical figures on the clock tower.

_OUR MENTAL SYNCHRONIZATION_

_CAN HAVE BUT ONE EXPLANATION,_

_YOU-_

_AND I-_

_WERE-_

_JUST-_

_MEANT TO BE._

Anna and Hans dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.

_SAY GOODBYE-_

_SAY GOODBYE-_

_TO THE PAIN OF THE PAST._

_WE DON'T HAVE TO FEEL IT ANYMORE!_

_LOVE IS AN OPEN-_

They play hide and seek amongst the stable doors.

_DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!_

They climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.

_LIFE CAN BE SO MUCH MORE-_

_WITH YOU!_

_WITH YOU!_

_WITH YOU!_

_WITH YOU!_

_LOVE IS AN OPEN_

_DOOR._

_DOOR._

"Can I say something crazy...? Will you marry me?"

"Can I just say something even crazier? Yes."

Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty."

Elsa remembers Prince Kai, and frowns. She later just joins in with the flow. She gives a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like—"

"-your blessing—"

"-of—"

"-our marriage!"

"Marriage...?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of

course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?"

"Absolutely!" said Hans

"Anna—"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—"

"What? No, no, no, no, no." she remembers what Kai had done to her.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please. Alone."

Anna sees Hans's worried face. Hooks arms with him.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" She remembers Simon's sacrifice for her

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your—"

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go."

Elsa walks away. As she passes the Royal Handler-

"The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

"Give me my glove!"

Anna holds the glove away from Elsa.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa fights tears.

"...Then leave."

Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away.

"...What did I ever do to you?!"

The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters.

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, enough!"

Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away.

"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa...?"

Elsa rushes out of the room. Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The citizens cheer!

"There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us."

Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. Gasps of shock and fear sweep over the crowd. The Duke and thugs come out the door.

"There she is! Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!"

Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall.

"Monster... Monster!"

The crowd panics. A snowstorm begins. Elsa flees. Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.

"Elsa!"

Hans follows closely behind her.

Elsa runs out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet. Anna calls to her from the gates.

"Elsa! Wait, please!"

Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

"Elsa, stop!"

Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls.

"Anna!"

Hans rushes to Anna's side.

Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains.

"No."

"Look... The fjord."

The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place.

Snow falls. Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd.

"Snow? It's...snow...in July."

"...Are you all right?"

"No."

"Did you know?"

"No."

Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright.

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

Anna rushes up to the Duke.

"Wait, no!"

The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

No. No. I'm completely ordinary.

"That's right she is...in the best way."

"...And my sister's not a monster."

"She nearly killed me."

"You slipped on ice."

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my

fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes. Fine. Do."

"What?"

"Bring me my horse, please."

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

He sees the desperation in her eyes.

"...On my honor."

She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me."

She snaps the reins and rides out. Hans watches after her.

The snow picks up and overtakes our view. We push through a blizzard...lose our way...then find ourselves.


	15. Princess Anna to the Rescue!

Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around.

"Simon, If you were still alive right now…"

Catches her breath and sings...

_THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE_

_ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT,_

_NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN._

_A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION_

_AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE QUEEN._

_THE WIND IS HOWLING_

_LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE._

_COULDN'T KEEP IT IN,_

_HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED. . ._

_DON'T LET THEM IN,_

_DON'T LET THEM SEE,_

_BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE._

_CONCEAL,_

_DON'T FEEL,_

_DON'T LET THEM KNOW._

_WELL, NOW THEY KNOW._

Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air.

_LET IT GO. LET IT GO._

_CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE._

Elsa creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children.

_LET IT GO. LET IT GO._

_TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR._

_I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY._

_LET THE STORM RAGE ON._

_THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY._

Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind.

_IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE_

_MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL._

_AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME_

_CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL._

_IT'S TIME TO SEE_

_WHAT I CAN DO,_

_TO TEST THE LIMITS AND BREAK THROUGH._

_NO RIGHT, NO WRONG,_

_NO RULES FOR ME...I'M FREE!_

Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them.

_LET IT GO! LET IT GO!_

_I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY._

_LET IT GO! LET IT GO!_

_YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY._

_HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY._

Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake.

_LET THE STORM RAGE ON..._

In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.

_MY POWER FLURRIES THROUGH THE AIR INTO THE GROUND._

_MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN FROZEN FRACTALS ALL AROUND._

_AND ONE THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE AN ICY BLAST-_

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it.

_I'M NEVER GOING BACK,_

_THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!_

She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.

_LET IT GO! LET IT GO!_

_AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN._

_LET IT GO! LET IT GO!_

The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free.

_THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE._

_HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY._

_LET THE STORM RAGE ON!_

_THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY._

She turns and slams her ice palace door on us.

Anna rides her horse through two feet of snow. She shivers.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's

all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault."

Anna and the horse struggle through a wooded area.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker."

She gasps, as she remembers something.

"Wait, Simon! Of course, her boyfriend also had ice powers. They were soo perfect, but-"

"He's already dead." She sighed

A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna goes flying off, lands face down in the snow. She sits up. Spits out snow. Sees the horse running away.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay."

He doesn't come back. Anna grabs onto a branch of a leaning conifer, tries to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her..

The Northern Lights shine as Anna struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill.

"Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm – Wait, only Marie could do that! I have to contact her! But then again, the Eastern Isles is so far away from here, and then again, I just lost my horse"

She sees smoke rising up in the distance.

"Fire! WHOA!"

Anna goes tumbling down the hill. She lands with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..."

Anna shuffles up to the building, her dress frozen stiff. She shakes the snow off a sign and reads:

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."

Snow drops off a smaller sign. She reads it, happily.

"Ooh! And Sauna..."

Anna steps cautiously through the door-which hits her frozen butt and knocks her into the center of the shop. She looks around, sees only summer supplies.

"Hoo hoo."

Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip.

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department."

The winter department contains one outfit, a pickaxe, and a lonely pair of boots.

"Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed

through here?"

She brings the clothes and boots to the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?"

The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice. Underneath is Kristoff.

"You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out."

Kristoff walks right up to Anna.

"Carrots."

"Huh?"

"Behind you."

"Oh, right. Excuse me."

Anna moves out of Kristoff's way. He grabs a bunch of carrots, tosses them on the counter, then moves through the place, gathering other supplies.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain."

Kristoff brings his supplies to the counter. Oaken counts on his fingertips.

"That'll be forty."

"Forty? No, ten."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big

problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

Kristoff motions out the window, where we see the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow.

"I know some guy in the past that does that too but ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really...Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family."

Kristoff and Anna turn to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna.

"Hoo hoo!"

"...Ten's all I got. Help me out."

"Ten will get you this and no more."

Kristoff seethes. Stalemate.

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

Kristoff pulls down his scarf and gives Anna a firm answer.

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken stands up, revealing his seven-foot stature.

"What did you call me?"

Oaken stomps out the door, carrying Kristoff with one arm.

"Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!"

Oaken throws Kristoff, who face-plants in the snow.

"Bye bye."

Oaken slams the door. Kristoff sits up. His reindeer, Sven, canters over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

Sven huffs in his face. Kristoff turns away and sees something. He points to a dilapidated barn.

"But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

Anna stands watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the

outfit and boots, yah?"

Anna looks between Kristoff's supplies and the door. Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxes on a bed of hay, playing his lute and singing to Sven.

_REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE._

_SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S TRUE?_

_YEAH, PEOPLE WILL BEAT YOU & CURSE YOU & CHEAT YOU._

_EVERY ONE OF EM'S BAD, EXCEPT YOU._

"Oh, thanks, Buddy."

_BUT PEOPLE SMELL BETTER THAN REINDEERS._

_SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK I'M RIGHT?_

_THAT'S ONCE AGAIN TRUE,_

_FOR ALL EXCEPT YOU._

_YOU GOT ME. LET'S CALL IT A NIGHT._

_GOOD NIGHT._

_DON'T LET THE FROSTBITE BITE._

The door opens. Anna enters.

"Nice duet."

Kristoff sits up with a start...sees who it is.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

"I don't take people places."

He lays back down, closes his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..."

A sack of supplies lands in Kristoff's lap.

"Umph."

He sits up. Looks in the bag.

"Take me up the North Mountain... Please."

He eyes her. He clearly doesn't take orders.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter."

He considers, lies back down, pulls his hat over his eyes.

"We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

A bag of carrots hits Kristoff in the face.

"Ugh!"

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't- We leave now. Right now."

She steps back outside and waits, anxiously. Annoyed, Kristoff offers Sven a carrot. Sven has a bite. Then Kristoff has a bite, contemplating


	16. Ever Heard of a Heat-Loving Snowman?

Sven races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff mans the reins. Anna sits beside him.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!"

"I like fast!"

Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down."

He pushes her feet down.

"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back and hits Anna in the face.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle."

She wipes off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him,

you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage—"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove—"

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!"

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she

has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

Anna eyes Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him.

"Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"...Of-the-Southern-Isles?"

"What's his favorite food?"

"...Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color."

"Dreamy."

"Foot size...?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet?"

"What if you hate the way he eats?"

"What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince."

"All men do it."

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?

"No. But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it."

Sven suddenly stops, ears perked in alarm.

"Stop talking."

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these—"

Kristoff clamps his hand over Anna's mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH."

Kristoff stands, looks into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he holds up his lantern. Its light reflects off...eyes.

"Sven, go. Go!"

Sven takes off.

"What are they?"

"Wolves."

Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into the back of the sled, grabs a torch. Lights it.

"Wolves. What do we do?"

"I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuse me?!"

A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off.

"Who marries a man she just met?"

Anna grabs the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head.

"It's true love!"

He screams, as she...BAM!...swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away.

"Whoa."

Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying. Anna catches it, shocked.

"Christopher!"

He becomes unconscious as he hears the name Christopher. It's like…déjà vu. But he comes back to his senses. Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!"

A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back.

"AH!"

Anna thinks fast, uses the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!"

Anna throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The blanket hits the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff.

"You almost set me on fire!"

Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled.

"But I didn't."

Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge ahead.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!"

"You don't tell him what to do!"

Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up.

"I do!"

Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness from the sled.

"Jump, Sven!"

Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back. Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge. Kristoff's sled loses momentum. It's not going to make it. He leaps off. He flaps his arms, claws at the air. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

"...But I just paid it off."

Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no."

To make matters worse, an axe comes flying right at his face.

"AH! NO, NO, NO!"

The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.

"Grab on!"

Kristoff grabs on.

"Pull, Sven! Pull!"

The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at the burning sled.

"Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it."

Kristoff groans.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

Anna walks off, sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."

"But she'll die on her own."

"I can live with that."

Through their conversation, they watch Anna go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip...

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead."

"...You know sometimes I really don't like you."

Sven licks Kristoff happily.

"Hold up. We're coming?!"

"You are?!"

"I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Kristoff, Sven and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain. As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of something far below.

"Arendelle."

"It's completely frozen."

"...But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?"

"...Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?"

She points straight ahead.

"More like this way."

He points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful."

Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere.

"YEAH...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually be talking? Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are. In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind them.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go."

He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Anna.

"Am I right?"

Anna SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!"

"You're creepy."

Kristoff tosses the head back to Anna and they commence a game of hot potato.

"I don't want it!"

"Backatchya!"

"Please don't drop me."

"Don't!"

"Come on, it's just a head."

"No!"

Olaf's body runs at Anna, arms waving.

"All right, we got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew, the body!"

Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiles happily, then looks confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"...Okay. Wait one second."

Anna kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head.

"Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect."

She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea.

"Well, almost."

She digs into Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!"

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?"

Olaf sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little baby

unicorn."

Anna reaches behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward.

"What? Hey! Whoa."

"Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she does.

"Olaf?...That's right, Olaf."

"...And you are?"

"Oh, um...I'm Anna."

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"...Sven."

Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused.

"Oh. They're-oh, okay...Makes things easier for me."

Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose.

"Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Do you think you could show us the way?

"Yeah. Why?"

"How does this work?"

Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here."

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?"

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD — PERFECT SUMMER DAY

Olaf walks through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him. He sings.

_BEES'LL BUZZ KIDS'LL BLOW_

_DANDELION FUZZ AND I'LL BE DOING_

_WHATEVER SNOW DOES IN SUMMER._

Olaf now lies in the sand on a beach.

_A DRINK IN MY HAND MY SNOW UP_

_AGAINST THE BURNING SAND PROB'LY_

_GETTING GORGEOUSLY TANNED IN SUMMER._

Olaf sails in a boat.

_I'LL FINALLY SEE A SUMMER BREEZE _

_BLOW AWAY A WINTER STORM _

Olaf floats in the water. All his pieces begin to separate.

_AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SOLID WATER WHEN IT GETS WARM._

Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen.

_AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT MY_

_BUDDIES ALL THINK OF ME JUST_

_IMAGINE HOW MUCH COOLER I'LL BE IN SUMMER . . !_

Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance.

_DA DA . . . DA DOO AH BAH BAH BAH_

_BAH BAH BOO._

Olaf and another snowman drink hot chocolate in a hot tub.

_THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO_

_INTENSE PUT 'EM TOGETHER, IT JUST MAKES SENSE!_

Olaf tap dances with a gaggle of seagulls.

_RATDADAT DAD DADA DOO . . ._

Olaf bounds down a grassy hill.

_WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND CUDDLE_

_BUT PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A..._

He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it.

_HAPPY SNOWMAN!_

Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He relaxes and stares at the blue sky.

_WHEN LIFE GETS ROUGH I LIKE TO HOLD_

_ON TO MY DREAM OF RELAXING IN THE_

_SUMMER SUN JUST LETTING OFF STEAM!_

Sven, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf have a picnic.

_OH THE SKY WILL BE BLUE AND YOU_

_GUYS'LL BE THERE TOO WHEN I_

_FINALLY DO WHAT FROZEN THINGS DO IN SUMMER!_

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff interrupted

"Don't you dare." Anna said

_IN SUMMER!_

Olaf sings the final note. We swing around him and return to reality. He then straightens up and smiles.

"So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!"

Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts.

"Somebody's got to tell him"


	17. The Snow Queen and her Brave Sister

A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. Two citizens are fighting over a woodpile.

"No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up."

"Bark down is drier."

"Bark up."

"Bark down."

"Bark up."

Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd.

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?"

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness."

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall."

He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard.

"Here. Pass these out."

Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders and—"

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked

sorceress to destroy us all?"

Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from

treason."

"Treason?!"

Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy."

"Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?'

Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.

"...Princess Anna is in trouble."

"I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!"

(quietly to his thugs)

"Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

His two thugs sneer.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?"

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister."

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister."

"Yup."

Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, gulp, moves carefully around the spike.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?"

"Why would I be?"

"Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso.

"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

He laughs it off.

Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up.

"What now?"

Kristoff looks around, sighs. Digs in his rucksack.

"...It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?"

Sven nudges Kristoff, who looks up to see Anna trying to climb the cliff's flat face.

"What are you doing?"

"...I'm going to see my sister."

"You're going to kill yourself."

Kristoff watches her searching for footholds and hand-holds.

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you—"

"I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?"

Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foot hold.

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts!"

Anna realizes she's stuck.

"...Please tell me I'm almost there."

She's only about six feet up. Her muscles shake.

"...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Kristoff smiles, getting a kick out of her.

"Hang on."

He pulls the rope from his bag. Just then Olaf steps out from behind a rock and waves to Kristoff.

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!"

Anna drops off the cliff. Kristoff catches her.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

She hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off. Kristoff watches after her, digging her fearless pluck.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace.

"Whoa."

"Now that's ice. I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge."

Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tries to follow. His hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Kristoff runs to his aide.

"All right, take it easy. I gotcha."

Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him.

"You stay right here, buddy."

Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details.

"...Flawless."

Anna arrives at the door. Hesitates.

"...Knock..."

"She doesn't"

"Just knock..."

"Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Anna finally knocks. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors slide open.

"Ha. It opened. That's a first."

Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought, stops him.

"You should probably wait out here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life."

"Bye, Sven."

Olaf starts to head inside. Anna stops him.

"You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay."

As Anna walks inside, Olaf starts counting.

"One...two..."

Kristoff joins in.

"Three...four..."

Anna walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie.

"Elsa? It's me...Anna?!"

Anna slips. Steadies herself.

"Anna."

Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Anna, looks to her longingly. Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good difference... And this place is amazing."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna starts to climb the stairs.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known—"

Elsa backs up, away from Anna.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here."

"...You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you."

Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody. I've already lost Simon and our parents because of my powers. Please Anna, you're the only one I have left."

"...Actually, about that—"

"58...59...60."

"Wait. What is that?"

Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?"

Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated.

"You built me. You remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Um...I think so?"

Anna kneels down beside Olaf.

"He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again."

Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her. A flashback when Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers.

Elsa's face sinks in pain.

"No, we can't."

Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps.

"Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait—"

"I'm just trying to protect you."

Elsa continues to flee. Anna pursues.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

Anna sings.

_PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR._

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR_

_DISTANCE ANYMORE._

'_CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN_

_FOREVER,_

_I FINALLY UNDERSTAND._

_FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND._

_WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN_

_TOGETHER._

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR._

'_CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN_

_FOREVER,_

_I WILL BE RIGHT HERE._

They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined.

Anna,

_PLEASE GO BACK HOME._

_YOUR LIFE AWAITS._

_GO ENJOY THE SUN_

_AND OPEN UP THE GATES._

"Yeah, but—"

"I know!"

_YOU MEAN WELL,_

_BUT LEAVE ME BE._

_YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND FREE._

Elsa opens up the balcony doors.

_JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME. _

_ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT._

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?_

_I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW?_

_WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?_

_ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP SNOW._

"What?"

Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I don't know how."

"Sure you can. I know you can. Snow starts to swirl around the room."

_CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,_

_I'M SUCH A FOOL!_

_I CAN'T BE FREE!_

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID._

_NO ESCAPE_

_FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME!_

The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it.

_WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER._

_I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE!_

_WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE._

_ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!_

_DON'T PANIC._

_THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR!_

_WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT._

_YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!_

_WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER..._

But as Anna sings, we lose sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room.

_NO!_

_WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER,_

_AND EVERYTHING WILL BE..._

Anna's voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out.

_I CAN'T!_

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Anna is struck right in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles back. She falls to her knees. Elsa gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side.

"Anna. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay... I'm fine."

Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain.

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together—"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Anna.

"Anna, I think we should go."

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

"Yes, you are."

Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman.

Marshmallow holds Anna and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other.

"Stop. Put us down!"

"You are a lot stronger than I think you realize."

Marshmallow tosses Kristoff and Anna down the steps.

"Go away!"

Anna and Kristoff slide past Sven, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing.

"Heads up!"

Olaf's head smashes into a snowbank nearby.

"Olaf!"

"Watch out for my butt!"

Anna and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf slams into the snowbank. Marshmallow turns to go back into the castle. Incensed, Anna tries to march back up the stairs.

"It is not nice to throw people!"

Kristoff grabs her, pulls her back.

"All right feisty pants. Calm down. Wow. Just let the snow man be."

"Let me at him. I want to get him. I... Okay. I'm Calm."

Anna backs down...for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at Marshmallow. The tiny little ball hits Marshmallow's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He roars. Spikes shoot out of his joints.

"Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!"

"...I'll distract him. You guys go."

Kristoff pushes Anna along. Sven runs off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven.

"No, no, not you guys."

Marshmallow goes charging after Anna and Kristoff as Olaf's head falls and lands face down in snow.

"This just got a whole lot harder."

Anna and Kristoff leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow lands hard right behind them. They're off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, Marshmallow hot on their trail.

"This way!"

Anna grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking Marshmallow back.

"Ho-ho-ho!"

"I got him!"

Anna and Kristoff burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge.

"Whoa, stop!"

"It's a hundred foot drop."

"It's two hundred."

Kristoff ties the rope around Anna and pulls tight.

"Ow."

He drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.

"What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor."

"Okay. What if we fall?"

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully. They hear an angry roar coming closer."

"Okay, Anna. On three."

Anna preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight.

"Okay. You tell me when..."

"One..."

"...I'm ready to go..."

"Two..."

"...I was BORN ready! Yes!"

"Calm down."

A huge tree flies through the air toward them.

"TREE!"

Anna jumps and pulls Kristoff over the edge with her. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope catches their fall.

"Whoa! That happened."

Back up top, Olaf emerges from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run.

"Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape."

He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order.

"There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!"

Marshmallow steps up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him.

"Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow roars and approaches Kristoff's snow anchor.

"NO!"

Olaf jumps onto Marshmallow's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference.

"This is not making much of a difference!"

Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff.

"WHOA!"

Olaf passes Anna and Kristoff.

"Olaf!"

"Hang in there, guys!"

Marshmallow starts yanking Kristoff and Anna's rope up.

"Wait, what?"

Kristoff's head hits the cliff.

"Aargghh!"

Kristoff passes out and hangs like a rag doll.

"Kristoff!"

Marshmallow pulls them up. He roars and breathes snow all over them.

"Don't come back!"

"Ugh. We won't."

Anna whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Kristoff comes to just as they fall. They both scream!

SLAM!

Anna opens her eyes to find herself buried up to her shoulders in the soft thick snow. She laughs.

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow."

She looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up. He spits out snow.

"Those are my legs."

Olaf's bottom goes running by.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt."

Kristoff grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body.

"Oh, that feels better."

Sven walks up and sniffs Olaf's nose.

"Hey, Sven!"

Olaf turns to Anna and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose - and misses.

"He found us."

"Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"Don't talk to him like that."

Kristoff goes over to help Anna, who is stuck in the snow.

"Here."

He lifts her out easily.

"Whoa!"

"You okay?"

"You make me remember someone in the past, but anyway, Thank you."

They meet eyes. Wait. Is that chemistry?

"...Um... How's your head?"

She touches the spot where he banged his head.

"Ah! Ooh!"

He catches himself. Waves off the pain with a giggle.

"I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull... Or bones."

"...So..."

The awkwardness is killing him.


	18. Trolls are the Love Experts?

"Now what?"

"Now what? Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business—"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business... Worry about your hair?!"

She thinks he means it looks bad. She smooths it down.

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white."

She grabs her braid as a tendril turns white.

"White? It's what?"

"It's because she struck you; isn't it?"

"Does it look bad?"

"...No."

Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation.

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on."

He heads towards the sunset. Sven and Olaf follow.

"Okay! Where are we going?"

"To see my friends."

"The love experts?"

"Love experts?!"

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

He looks her over, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child.

"...Because I've seen them do it before."

As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven.

"I like to consider myself a love expert."

Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

She hears ice cracking. Stops. Looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle.

The Northern Lights are bright. Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Sven's back.

"Look, Sven. The sky's awake."

Behind Olaf and Sven, Anna walks with Kristoff. She shivers.

"Are you cold?"

"...A little."

He reaches like he might put an arm around her, but decides against it. He looks around as if he doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought.

"Wait. Come here."

He takes her hand and pulls her around a bend into a rock- lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. He holds her hands over one of them.

"Oooh... That's nice."

They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent.

"So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they took me in."

"They did?"

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well."

Anna touches Kristoff's arm, reassuringly.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

Kristoff smiles, appreciating her sincerity.

"Okay then..."

Mustering the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces-

"Meet my family."

"Hey, guys!"

As Kristoff and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded.

"...They're rocks."

"He's crazy."

"I'll distract them while you run."

(Loud and slow to a rock)

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!"

(quietly to Anna)

"Anna, because I love you, I insist you run."

(to the rock)

"I understand you're love experts!"

(to Anna)

"Why aren't you running?"

Anna snaps out of her shock and starts backing away.

"Okay. Um...I'm gonna go—"

Just then the rocks around her start rolling.

"Kristoff!"

Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold as trolls.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!"

"Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!"

Olaf jumps around all excitedly.

He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the trolls.

"Wait? Kristoff?"

Anna watches, shocked and confused. The trolls all want Kristoff's attention. One troll yanks him

down with a boulder's strength.

"Oh, lemme look at you!"

Another troll tries to pull off his clothes.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I'll wash them."

"Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you."

"Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom."

"And I earned my fire crystal."

"I passed a kidney stone."

"Pick me up."

The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff sinks under the weight of him.

Anna still stares, confused, then realizes...

"Trolls? They're trolls."

Silence. All troll eyes turn to Anna. Blink. Blink.

"...He's brought a girl!"

"He's brought a girl!"

Suddenly Anna is surrounded by trolls. They roll Anna over to Kristoff. She falls into his arms.

"What's going on?"

"I've learned to just roll with it."

Bulda climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She studies her like she's a piece of cattle.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait. Oh. Um. No."

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not. I'm not—"

Anna laughs, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?"

_IS IT THE CLUMPY WAY HE WALKS?_

_OR THE GRUMPY WAY HE TALKS?_

_OR THE PEAR-SHAPED, SQUARE-SHAPED_

_WEIRDNESS OF HIS FEET?_

_AND THOUGH WE KNOW HE WASHES WELL_

_HE ALWAYS ENDS UP SORTA SMELLY._

_BUT YOU'LL NEVER MEET A FELLA WHO'S_

_AS SENSITIVE AND SWEET._

_SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,_

_SO HE'S GOT A FEW FLAWS-_

_HIS PECULIAR BRAIN, DEAR._

_HIS THING FOR THE REINDEER_

_THAT OUTSIDE A FEW OF NATURE'S LAWS._

_SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,_

_BUT THIS WE'RE CERTAIN OF-_

_YOU CAN FIX THIS FIXER UPPER UP_

_WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE._

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say—"

_IS IT THE WAY THAT HE RUNS SCARED?_

_OR THAT HE'S SOCIALLY IMPAIRED?_

_OR THAT HE ONLY LIKES TO TINKLE IN THE WOODS?_

_ARE YOU HOLDING BACK YOUR FONDNESS_

_DUE TO HIS UNMANLY BLONDENESS?_

_OR THE WAY HE COVERS UP THAT HE'S THE HONEST GOODS?_

_HE'S JUST A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER-_

_HE'S GOT A COUPLE A' BUGS._

"No, I don't."

_HIS ISOLATION_

_IS CONFIRMATION_

_OF HIS DESPERATION FOR HEALING HUGS._

_SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,_

_BUT WE KNOW WHAT TO DO._

_THE WAY TO FIX UP THIS FIXER UPPER_

_IS TO FIX HIM UP WITH YOU._

The girl trolls sweep Anna away. The boys take Kristoff.

"Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

Trolls beat. Blink. Blink. The boy trolls turn, huddle...

_SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,_

_THAT'S A MINOR THING._

_THIS QUOTE "ENGAGEMENT"_

_IS A FLEX ARRANGEMENT._

_AND BY THE WAY, I DON'T SEE NO RING._

_SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,_

_HER BRAIN'S A BIT BETWIXT._

_GET THE FIANCE_

_OUT OF THE WAY_

_AND THE WHOLE THING WILL BE FIXED!_

_GIRL TROLLS_

_WE AREN'T SAYING YOU CAN CHANGE HIM_

_'CAUSE PEOPLE DON'T REALLY CHANGE._

_WE'RE ONLY SAYING THAT LOVE'S A FORCE_

_THAT'S POWERFUL AND STRANGE._

_PEOPLE MAKE BAD CHOICES_

_IF THEY'RE MAD OR SCARED OR STRESSED._

_BUT THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY_

_(THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY)_

_AND YOU'LL BRING OUT THEIR BEST!_

_TRUE LOVE BRINGS OUT THE BEST!_

Kristoff looks over at Anna. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals.

_EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,_

_THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT_

_FATHER, SISTER, BROTHER_

_WE NEED EACH OTHER_

_TO RAISE US UP AND ROUND US OUT_

By this time Kristoff and Anna are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers.

_EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,_

_BUT WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE-_

_THE ONLY FIXER UPPER FIXER THAT CAN_

_FIX A FIXER UPPER IS_

_TRUE_

_TRUE_

_TRUE_

_TRUE_

_LOVE_

During this last bit Anna and Kristoff are looking at each other differently. Hmmm. Maybe those trolls are right? Sparks! Chemistry!

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded—"

"Wait, what?!"

"You're getting married."

"LOVE!"

Just then, Anna collapses. Kristoff catches her. She's shivering something fierce.

"Anna?"

He pulls off her cape and hat. She's as cold as ice. Just then Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit.

"There's strange magic here!"

"Grand Pabbie!"

"Bring her to me, Kristoff."

Kristoff helps Anna over. Pabbie looks into her weak eyes.

"Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What...? No."

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie."

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?"

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

A bunch of trolls give each other kisses. Anna shivers again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. More of

her hair turns white.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans."

"...Hans."

"Help us out, Sven."

Kristoff grabs Sven's antlers. Sven pulls them out. Kristoff helps Anna onto Sven and hops up behind her.

"Come on, Olaf!"

Sven takes off. Olaf grabs Sven's tail, rides with them.

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!"

Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

The Duke's thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It's Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard.

"Go away!"

He slams a fist inches from Hans. Hans deftly dodges out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocks them over. Marshmallow throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over Hans. Marshmallow raises his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety. He sees his sword, leaps, and grabs it. Just then, Elsa peeks out the front doors. The Duke's two thugs see her.

"The Queen."

The thugs charge up the stairs. They guards burst through the ice doors. Elsa flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue. They trap her on the top floor, raise their crossbows.

"No. Please."

One of the thugs shoots an arrow right at Elsa. At the last moment she creates an ice wall. It stops the arrow, inches from her face. The thugs reposition to take another shot.

"Stay away!"

Elsa shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack.

"Get her! Get her!"

Elsa fights for her life. Hans is nearly crushed by Marshmallow. He rolls away. Jumps to his feet. And with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge. Hans clings to the ice steps. His men help him up and they rush into the ice palace. Elsa is surrounded. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors...which burst and crack. The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death.

Hans and his men run in. See the destruction and the thugs near death.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa snaps out of her rage. She sees the men, frightened, moments from death. She stops. Elsa looks to Hans, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony. The ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it. Hans runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier comes crashing down. Elsa dives out of the way but she falls in the blast. All we see is ice smashing like glass, and all we hear is the sound of it shattering as it rings out.


	19. The Deadly Blizzard

Elsa's sits. She's surrounded by stone. She looks to the nearby window. Tries to rush to it. She's pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She's chained to the wall. Elsa strains to looks out a window...

Arendelle is outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling.

"No...What have I done?"

Hans enters. He hangs a torch by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned..."

Elsa looks to the storm with worry.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please."

Elsa meets his eyes, desperate.

"Don't you see...I can't."

Hans sees the sincerity in her eyes.

"You have to tell them to let me go."

Hans walks to the door. He takes the torch.

"I will do what I can."

He opens the door and leaves.

Elsa, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up.

Sven charges down the mountain with Kristoff and Anna on his back. Olaf slides along beside them, penguin-style. Anna shivers in Kristoff's arms. She's weakening. Kristoff takes off his hat and puts it on her head.

"Just hang in there."

"Come on, buddy, faster!"

They arrive at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slides past them, out of control.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!"

"I will!"

He disappears into the village streets.

"Hello!"

"Ah! It's alive!"

Guards see Kristoff and Anna approaching.

"It's Princess Anna!"

Sven skids to a stop outside the gates. Kristoff slides off, holding Anna, and carries her to the gate.

"I've got you."

Anna looks up at him, gratefully.

"...Are you g-gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me."

Just then the castle gates open. The two servants and a handmaid rush to help Anna.

"Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick."

"My Lady. You are freezing."

"You poor girl, you're freezing. Let's get you inside."

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately."

"We will. Thank you."

Anna is swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds.

"Make sure she's safe!"

Kristoff is shut out as the castle gates close on him. Kristoff stands there with Sven for a beat, staring with worry at the closed gates. Finally, he sighs, turns and walks off. Sven reluctantly follows.

Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna."

"You cannot risk going out there again."

"If anything happens to her—"

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left."

Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Is he really all they have left? Just then the door opens and the two sevants bring in Anna.

"He's in here. Prince Hans."

"Anna."

Hans rushes to Anna. She falls into his arms.

"You're so cold."

"Hans, you have to kiss me."

"What?"

"Now. Here we go."

She tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

"We'll give you two some privacy."

Everyone shuffles out, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

"What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers."

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong."

Anna crumbles, weak.

"Anna."

Hans carries her to a couch, sets her down.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss."

He takes her chin in his hand and gives her a tender smile. He leans in slowly...gently...Then he stops.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?"

Hans gets up, leaving her there.

"...You said you did."

He goes to the window and shuts the curtains.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere—"

"What are you talking about?"

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"

"Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that."

Hans crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water from a table and goes to the fireplace.

"I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

Hans pours the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tries to stop him. She falls to the floor, weak.

"Hans. No, stop."

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please."

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

Hans approaches Anna.

"...You're no match for Elsa."

He bends down, takes her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

She wrenches her face out of his hands.

"You won't get away with this."

Hans rises and crosses to the door.

"Oh, I already have."

Hans leaves and shuts her in, locking the door. Anna struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle.

"Please, somebody help."

The rest of her hair turns white and she crumbles to the floor.

The Duke looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubs his arms and shivers.

"It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death. Hans comes in, putting on his most distraught face."

"Prince Hans."

"Princess Anna is...dead."

"What...? No... Mon dieu."

Hans stumbles, weak with grief. The men help him to a chair.

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by Queen Elsa."

"Her own sister."

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms. He bows his head in a brilliant display of teary grief."

"There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

Hans nods; he knows what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

The cell ices over. Elsa looks out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve."

Elsa pulls at her shackles. They crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Hans pushes his way into the room...sees...The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Elsa is gone.

Kristoff heads into the mountains. Sven lags behind, not wanting to follow. He looks back at the kingdom, then shakes his head. Enough. He runs past Kristoff. Stops and turns to face him. He snorts and grunts.

"What is it, buddy?"

Sven nudges Kristoff with his antlers.

"Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?"

Sven snorts with more conviction, moos, brays.

"...I don't understand you when you talk like that."

Kristoff tries to walk on ahead, but Sven uses his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground.

"Ah! Stop it! Put me down!"

Sven drops him hard then "yells" at him once more.

"No, Sven! We're not going back!"

Sven shakes his head, angrily.

"She's with her true love."

Sven makes an "of-course-she-isn't" face. Kristoff gets it; he's made his point.

Just then the wind picks up. Kristoff looks back at the kingdom. Sees a violent winter storm swirling over the castle. Sharp ice claws its way up the castle, encasing it.

"Anna."

Without hesitating, he dashes back down the mountain. Sven runs after him, catches up. Kristoff grabs Sven's harness and jumps onto his back.

Anna shivers by the door. She looks up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again.

"Help."

CLICK. The door swings open. We see a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Anna lying there.

"Anna. Oh no."

He runs to the fireplace. Throws in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there."

"Whoa! So this is heat..."

"I love it."

He reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on fire.

"Ooh! But don't touch it!"

He shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Anna to the fire.

"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love."

"Huh. But we ran all the way here?"

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt."

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you."

He sits down behind her, stubbornly. Leans his back against hers and thinks.

"...Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is."

"That's okay, I do..."

Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

"...Kristoff loves me?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?"

His face starts to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting."

"Some people are worth melting for."

But then...his face really melts. He panics, pushes the snow back in place.

"Just maybe not right this second."

Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in.

"Don't worry, I've got it!"

Olaf flitters to the window. He pulls one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel.

"We're going to get through—"

"Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

He breaks an icicle off the window, uses it as a telescope and sees...Kristoff and Sven running back down the mountain.

"It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"...They-they are?"

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Anna tries to get to her feet.

"Help me up, Olaf. Please."

He hurries over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs.

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff."

"Why...?"

"Oh, oh, oh, I know why."

He hops around in an excited display of hope.

"There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

The walls crack under the ice pressure.

"Look out!"

They rush out the room just as the ceiling collapses. Anna and Olaf struggle down the hall. Ice spikes grow and block their path.

"We're trapped."

Anna looks around desperately for a way out.


	20. I Will Return

"It's been a long time since we're stuck in this island and there is still no trace of power left inside of me." Simon said, as he carried a large piece of wood.

"So, where does this part go?"

"Leave it to me." said the worker, as he placed it on the top. "You know, thanks, for saving us back there."

"No problem."

We see a nearly-finished huge ship at the dock of the sandy shore of an isolated island. Everyone is working hard, to finish the vessel and return home. Just then, the sentence which they all waited for was heard.

"Your Majesty, THE SHIP IS FINISHED!" the worked said that one aloud.

As these words were heard, a lot joyful screams and happy faces can be seen. The King and the Queen walked towards the mighty vessel. But as they neared the ship-

"SNOWSTORM! COMING THIS WAY" people shout everywhere.

"Your Majesties! Get out of there!"

They quickly ran back to the shore, but an awful sight can be witnessed. There, people see the vessel being crushed by the snowstorm, and seconds later, there is nothing but dust.

"The s-ship, our hard work. Everything. Disappeared. Forever." All the people can be seen with sad emotions. Some are crying. Some are releasing their anger by punching the trees. The King and Queen are very very disappointed.

"That blizzard. That was no ordinary blizzard" Simon said to himself. "Princess Elizabeth…is in danger. I must help her. I must do this. But…my powers. They're gone. Why? How can this happen? At a time I needed this so much, how can it disappear!" he continued, as he punched the sand out of disappointment.

As he remembered his mother's statement. "Simon, do everything to help everyone in need. The power is a gift, not a curse. Believe in yourself, and you can make anything possible." The sand he punched slowly turned to ice.

"My power. It's coming back!"

He sings.

_THE SAND SHINES BRIGHT IN THE SHORE IN SIGHT_

_MANY FOOTPRINTS CAN BE SEEN_

-REVEAL: Simon walking in the sand, revealing the footprints

_A KINGDOM ISOLATED, WITH ITS DEAR OLD KING AND QUEEN_

-he looks at the crowd, then the king and queen

_A STORM JUST PASSED AND MADE THE SHIP TURN INTO DUST_

-he picks up a pile of dust from the destruction zone

_I SHOULD HELP THEM, HEAVEN KNOWS I CAN_

_JUST LET THEM IN, JUST LET THEM SEE_

-he acts in a way similar to Elsa when singing this line

_JUST REMEMBER WHAT MOTHER USED TO SAY_

_DO ANYTHING TO SAVE THE DAY_

_LOOK AT ME THEY MAY_

-he throws his gloves downward

_LET IT GO_

_LET IT GO_

CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE

-he starts creating a small dock

_LET IT GO_

_LET IT GO_

_TURN AROUND, UNLOCK THE DOOR_

_-_people can be seen, amazed by Simon's powers

_I DON'T CARE_

_WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY_

_-_he starts walking in the dock

_LET THE STORM RAGE ON_

_THE WINTER HAS BEFRIENDED ME ANYWAY_

-he throws his scarf away, like Elsa throwing her cape away. He jumps at the end of the dock, and lands on the water. The area where he landed turned to ice, allowing him to walk around.

_IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE_

_MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL_

_-_he glances at the crowd from far away, looking at him

_AND IT SEEMS THE ONES HUNTING FOR ME_

_CAN'T REACH ME AT ALL._

_ITS TIME FOR THEM TO SEE MY SKILL_

_TO TEST MY LIMITS AND MY WILL_

_UNLEASH THE SNOW, NO CHAINS FOR ME_

_I'M FREE!_

-he starts building up power in his hands, taking form of glowing white spheres spiralling in his hands

_LET IT GO_

_LET IT GO_

_I'M THE ONE WITH THE SNOW AND SEA!_

_-_he starts zapping the spheres while running, creating a straight line, which represents the lowest part of the ship

_LET IT GO_

_LET IT GO _

_YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME FLEE_

_-_he raises his hands slowly, and the ship's base takes form

_HERE I STAND AND NOW WE'LL SAIL_

-he signals the people to get inside the ship

_LET THE STORM RAGE ON_

-the ship's interior begins to form, until the whole base is completed

_MY POWER FLURRIES FROM THE SEA UP TO THE SKY_

-a cylindrical post rises up, forming the masts, and the sails descend

_MY SOUL IS SPIRALING LIKE FROZEN FRACTALS ALL ALIVE_

-he places a huge step, generating enough power to make the ship sail faster

AND ONE'S THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE AN ICY BLAST

-he walks to the ship's bowsprit, and stands there with arms crossed

WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT BACK

JUST FORGET THE PAST

-at the beginning of the stanza's let it go, the ship starts to sail fast, epic enough to make the scene give the audience goosebumps

LET IT GO

LET IT GO

AND WE'LL RISE ABOVE THIS STORMY SEA

-his transformation begins. His outfit changed similar to that of Elsa's but of course, for a guy. He can be seen wearing an sky blue royal outfit, but with an icy twist. He is also wearing a cape

LET IT GO

LET IT GO

TO SET THIS KINGDOM FREE

HERE WEL'LL SAIL

ABOVE THE RAGING WAVES

LET THE STORM RAGE ON

THE WINTER HAS BEFRIENDED ME ANYWAY

The people in the vessel cheered. Everybody is excited to go back to Arandelle, including the King and the Queen.

"Simon, how did you learn to control your powers? How come that Elsa cannot?" the king asked

"Elsa has powers? But anyway, when people accept me for who I am, it can help me gain control over my powers."

"And by the way, thanks for everything, dear prince. We are in your debt."

(to the queen, silently)

"Our daughter has chosen the perfect man. I have a feeling that this prince is the _someone _that Pabbie spoke of."

"You know he is." the queen said.

As Simon went inside the ship's quarters he sensed something dark near him. Kai suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Bravo, Simon. You've managed to survive my attack. But how can you survive now?" and he began to charge up his power until he blazes in fury. He then blasts Simon with his fire, making the guardian vanish.

"You're making this too easy for me, poor prince" He laughed.

As the King discovered what he did, he was outraged but he eventually surrendered due to being outmatched by Kai's powers. He then took the royals as his prisoners.

"You're really going to pay someday" the king said.


	21. The Great Thaw

Anna and Olaf bust open a window. The storm is so strong it sweeps the window panes away.

"Slide, Anna."

It's a long, snowy way down. But what choice do they have? They slide down the iced-covered building. Anna arrives at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball.

"We made it!"

He shakes off the extra snow as Anna struggles to her feet. Kristoff and Sven bound off the mountain and sprint across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Its white-out wind pushes them back. But they fight through.

"Come on, buddy, faster."

Anna and Olaf reach the shore of the fjords.

"Kristoff!"

The wind lifts Olaf up and pulls him apart. He goes swirling off into the storm.

"Keep going, Anna!"

Anna struggles on.

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff rides Sven past cracking, frozen ships. Sven struggles over the uneven surface.

"Come on! Come on!"

Suddenly, a mangled ship, raised by ice, capsizes over them. They give it all they've got as debris falls all around them and the mast shatters. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet. The ice opens up. Sven bravely jumps over a gap. But it's too wide. He bucks Kristoff to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappears below.

"Sven? Sven!"

At first there's nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaces and claws his way to a floating ice chunk. He calls out, signalling for Kristoff to go on.

"Good boy."

Anna moves blindly across the fjord. Anna's hands frost over an icy blue. She stumbles on, determined. But she's running out of time. She clutches her chest. The color in her eyes fades, the inevitable is coming. Kristoff, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to turn. But then he hears a faint-

"Kristoff."

"Anna...? Anna!"

Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. It's Hans.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!"

Elsa backs away from him.

"...Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"What? No."

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..."

Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done.

"Your sister is dead... because of you."

Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see...

Anna, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to...

"Kristoff."

"Anna."

Anna pushes on towards Kristoff. He runs top speed towards her. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff is giving it all he's got. He's going to make it. But then, Anna hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head.

"Elsa."

Anna looks back at Kristoff as he runs for her. She gives him a longing look, but then turns away from him and then... Using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brings his sword down, Anna throws herself in front of Elsa.

"No!"

In that instant, Anna freezes to solid ice. The sword hits her instead of Elsa. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Hans flying back and knocks him out.

"Anna!"

Elsa rushes to Anna and touches her sister's frozen face.

"Oh, Anna...no...no, please no."

Olaf walks up and sees Anna, frozen.

"Anna?"

Elsa hugs Anna and cries. Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence. But then, Anna warms. She begins to thaw. Olaf looks up and gasps. Kristoff and Sven notice, light up. Anna bends her arm and embraces Elsa.

"Wha-? Anna?"

Anna opens her eyes. She smiles at Elsa, relieved.

"Oh, Elsa."

They embrace.

"...You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"...I love you."

Olaf realizes what's happened. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims-

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love...will thaw..."

"Love... Of course."

Elsa looks at Anna with confidence.

"Elsa?"

"Love."

Elsa lifts her arms, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

"I knew you could do it."

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy."

Elsa waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes. Above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it.

"Hey, my own personal flurry."

Kristoff sees Hans trying to get to his feet. He marches toward him, prepared for a fight. But Anna puts up a hand and stops him.

"Uh. Uh. Uh."

She'll handle this. She goes over to Hans.

"Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours."

She turns away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turns back and punches him right in the face.

"Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

He falls overboard. Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff meets Anna's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy.

It's a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away. On one of the ships, Hans is thrown into a brig.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord."

Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.

"This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!"

A servant steps down from the gangplank to the dock.

"I have a message from the Queen."

(reading a scroll)

"Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"Weselton. It's Weselton!"

The guards usher him and his thugs onto their ship. Anna runs through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She's so excited she can't stand it.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!"

She runs him right into a pole.

"Pole."

"Oops. Sorry."

Anna skips to the perfect spot and stops.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are."

She takes off the blindfold. Kristoff opens his eyes. Before him sits the most beautiful, supped-up sled. Sven poses in front of it - Vanna White-style.

"I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. And it's the latest model."

"No. I can't accept this..."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

Sven shows off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he's king of the bucks.

"What? That's not a thing."

But he can't help but admire her enthusiasm.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?"

"Like it?"

He sweeps her up high overhead and spins her around.

"I love it... I could kiss you!"

He drops her, suddenly embarrassed.

"...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We may."

He smiles and goes for it. It's a true love's kiss, alright.

We move past them to find Olaf enjoying the summer. With his snow cloud safely overhead, he's free to smell the flowers, which he does. Then sneezes his carrot nose off. Sven catches it between his teeth. Olaf gasps as Sven sucks the whole carrot into his mouth. It's gone. Olaf's face sinks in sadness. But not to fear, Sven spits the carrot back out and jams it into Olaf's face where it belongs. It's completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf doesn't seem to mind. He hugs Sven happily.

The gates to the castle are wide open. In the courtyard, stands Elsa.

"Are you ready?"

Villagers cheer. Elsa stops and creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hope onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere. Anna comes slipping in. Elsa catches her.

"I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again."

Elsa then waves her hand and magical ice skates (literally made of ice) form on Anna's boots.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska—"

Elsa grabs Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice. Anna slips and slides, but laughs in delight. Sven goes slipping past. Kristoff runs after him.

"Look out. Reindeer coming through!"

Olaf skates and helps Elsa coach Anna.

"That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot."

We pull away slowly, into the sky. We arrive at a bird's-eye view to see that where the castle had crumbled has been repaired with ice. We then move to the Headquarters of the Guardians.

Simon wakes up, finding himself wearing his ordinary winter gear, because his power wore off while he was unconscious.

"Wow, can't believe that the teleporter worked huh?"

Marie "death glared" him again

"Alright I know, I'm too late. But at least I made it work. I should deserve some appreciation here."

"Here you go." Marie gave him a seed.

At last, Simon started to wake up.

"Long time no see, buddy" said Luke

"Am I dead?" He asked

"No, you're not. But Kai thinks that you are"

This was because the elemental guardians, Marie and Luke, saw what happened and teleported Simon just in time that Kai blasted him, leaving Kai to think that he killed the Ice Guardian.

"Kai is far too powerful to be taken down by only the three of us, even worse now because he has the memory erasing orb. We can't take the risk of being brainwashed and making us his servants. We need you to explain everything to Elsa right now, for she might be able to unleash the ice gem. Moreover, It would be hard to make her believe you because she thinks that you're dead. Just do anything that you did in the past to her and maybe she'll remember. Tell her the good news and convince her to come to the battle. She can be a big help to us." They said, with the last statement being related to the prophecy.

"So, about Kai, why don't you just teleport to him and ambush him so that he would be easy to stop?" asked Simon.

"There are two reasons why we can't. First of all, the teleporting staff only charges once every century. There is only one charge left and we need it to get you back to Arandelle. And even if we had a spare charge, we are still outmatched by Kai, so you are our only chance for now."

"Farewell. And don't forget to tell the good news to Princess Annabelle."

"Good news?"

"Duh, you know, her parents" Marie said.

"To make it easier, show this to her" and she gave Simon the memory orb containing his memory of saving the king and queen.

"She'll definitely believe you"

"Farewell" as they activated the great scepter to make a spinning portal to Arandelle.


	22. Nice to See You Again, Queen Elsa

**This chapter contains the continuation of the song - _Do you want to build a snowman?_. It's just that the song is too sad so I decided to make a continuation of it.**

* * *

><p>It was a great new morning in Arandelle. Inside the castle, Elsa can be seen lying in her bed and literally snoring. As her alarm clock rang, she put her hand beside it and shot it with and ice beam. It successfully turned off the alarm. As she gets up and looks in the mirror, her hairstyle in now similar to Anna's when she got up, which very very messed up. She later takes a bath and fixes herself. Her hairstyle is still the same when she became the snow queen, but is left unbraided. After grooming herself, she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Elsa, this is Anna. I have great news. Our cousin, Rapunzel, is coming for a visit here! Ooh, I am so exited!"

"Oh Anna, please calm yourself down."

She got outside the castle and notices Rapunzel with her husband, Eugene, talking to Anna.

"It's been a very long time, Anna."

"Oh Punzie, what happened to your hair?"

"Well, long story. But Anna, do you already have a boyfriend?"

Anna blushed, and she introduces Kristoff.

"This is Kristoff. I met him in the mountain where he helped me find Elsa."

"Great, so how's your sister doing? Does she have a boyfriend?" she whispered.

"Unfortunately, her boyfriend died a long time ago."

"Oh, sorry about that. But we also heard about her powers. Isn't it great?"

"Actually, she used to conceal it. But now, it doesn't seem to be out of control."

"Good for her that she still have powers. I kinda miss mine."

Rapunzel turned to Elsa and curtsied. She began to start the conversation.

"So, after the Great Thaw, what are you going to do now, Elsa?"

"Well, I'll try my best as the Queen, but there are things in the past which still haunts me. Simon, mom, and dad, those three were really close to me, and their deaths were a big stab in my heart. I'm glad that I still have you, Anna." she said sadly.

"Oh Elsa." Anna sighed. How can she cheer her sister up again?

"Nice visiting you, but we have to go now. Bye!"

"Bye Punzie!" Anna hollered.

"If you need me, I'll be just inside my room."

As Elsa went back inside the castle, Anna suddenly thought of an idea.

"That's it!" she said.

"Don't tell Elsa, but in the past, I used to hang out with people that are like her. I mean, people with powers. Maybe we can find another one in here." she told Kristoff.

"I know that this may sound weird, but I used to do that too, but with another normal girl, but I forgot her name. That's why I didn't act surprised when you told me that your sister has ice powers."

And they began interviewing all the men inside the kingdom. By that time, a stranger appears in the gates of Arandelle, and he seems to be searching for someone. He has silvery white, short-cut classical styled hair with the front part pointing up. He is wearing a long robe with fur lining down to his knees with a thick shirt inside, rugged mountain pants, and winter boots. He was also roughly as big, but somewhat shorter, as Kristoff.

"The Great Thaw. It seems that Princess Elizabeth has gained full control over her powers now. I have quite underestimated her capabilities. But, she still needs to know the news."

Unknowingly, Anna and the stranger ran in opposite directions, causing both of them to collide.

As the stranger gets up, he also helps Anna.

"Hey! Ow. That happened twice already!"

"Sorry about that. Are you alright Miss-" As he catches sight of her face, he remembers someone. "Princess Annabelle? Is that you?"

Annabelle. She only knew one person who liked her real name better than her nickname. And that person is-

"Prince Simon?" she thought. "Only one way to find out."

She removed Simon's gloves and held his hand. It was freezing cold, so she quickly put her hand back.

"Prince Simon, It is you! I knew that you were still alive."

"But now, I need to talk to Princess Elizabeth. There is something really important that we need to discuss."

"Oh Simon, I am overjoyed that you will be finally here to cheer her up, but wait, I haven't introduced you to my boyfriend yet."

"Kristoff, this is Simon, my sister's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? My buddy is your sister's boyfriend?"

"Well, long story. But Kristoff, nice to see you again. I'm glad that you and Annabelle are getting along well after I left."

"Same here buddy."

"So you already know each other?"

"No. WE know each other" Simon emphasized the "we" word.

"Wait, so you're the boy who broke my heart long ago?" she turned to Kristoff.

"Broke your heart?"

"Don't joke here, Kristoff. I can still remember the words that you said to me."

Suddenly, a memory of Anna and Kristoff "breaking up" in the past is revealed.

The words echoed in Kristoff's mind.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No"

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No"

"Do you like me?"

"No"

"Do you want me?"

"No"

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No way"

"What would you choose, your life or mine?"

"Mine"

The flashback ends here. The scene returns to the present.

"Anna, you did not let me finish my conversation with you.

The reason you're not pretty is you're beautiful.

The reason you never cross my mind is that you're always on my mind.

The reason I don't like you is that I love you.

The reason I don't want you is that I need you.

The reason I won't cry if you left is that I'd die.

The reason I won't do anything for you is because I'd do everything for you.

The reason I'd choose my life is that you ARE my life."

"I'm such a fool to not listen to you. But did you really mean all of those?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Simon started to walk away, whistling, but Anna talks to him again.

"Wait, Simon, what did you call my sister again?"

"Princess Elizabeth."

"But after your "death", she became the Queen."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But she's not really the queen-"

"Yes I know, it kinda looks weird to see a queen without her king but-"

"Please let me finish first, princess. She's really not the queen yet."

"Yet?" Anna looked confused

"I'll show you the memory after I fell in the cliff."

He gave a memory orb to the princess which holds the memory of him rescuing her parents. As she gazes in the orb, tears of joy begin to fall. She hugged Simon tightly and told him.

"Thanks for rescuing them, Simon."

She quickly runs to the castle, go upstairs, knocks at Elsa's door, and begins to sing in a very happy mood.

(Tune: Do you want to build a snowman?)

_ELSA?_  
>(Knocking)<p>

_DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A JOURNEY_  
><em>WE'RE PREPARED AND HERE WAITING FOR YOU<em>  
><em>I JUST HEARD THE GOOD NEWS<em>  
><em>COME OUT THE DOOR<em>  
><em>MOM AND DAD ARE STILL ALIVE<em>  
><em>WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES<em>  
><em>AND NOW WE'RE NOT<em>  
><em>PLEASE DON'T SHUSH ME NOW<em>  
><em>DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?<em>

She sings the last part weakly, but as she starts to walk away, the door opens quickly and much to her surprise, she hears the reply that she's been waiting for all eternity.

_YES, I WANT TO GO ON A JOURNEY_  
><em>BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK<em>  
><em>DID YOU JUST MENTION THAT MOM AND DAD ARE STILL ALIVE?<em>  
><em>YES, WERE STILL BEST BUDDIES<em>  
><em>PLEASE DON'T THINK WE'RE NOT<em>  
><em>BUT PLEASE DON'T BOGGLE MY MIND<em>  
><em>YES, I WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN<em>  
><em>I SHOULD HAVE ANSWERED THAT LONG AGO<em>

"Elsa! It's good to have my sister back." and she hugged her tightly.

"This, is what Elizabeth looks like now? How gorgeous!" He thought, as her beauty struck him. Elsa finally notices him.

"Who's that?" she asked. "How handsome that stranger is!" she thought.

"Elsa, it's your task to figure him out." Anna said.

As Elsa neared him, her face turned redder every second. Simon bowed to pay respect.

"Queen Elizabeth. It's great to see you again."

"Again?" she thought. "Do I really know this guy?"

"Um, do I know you?"

"Yes, you do know me, and it's quite a long time since we've last met."

"But please, you can just call me Elsa."

"I still think that Elizabeth suits you better."

That statement triggered her memory to remember Simon. She remembers everything, during the time that they first met, until the time that he sacrificed himself to save her.

"S-Simon? Thank goodness you're alive! I thought I was alone forever. But Kai destroyed your frozen body. How did you escape?" she said, while hugging him.

"I think that my love for you helped me."

"Oh Simon, I have something to tell you." she said, as she placed her hand in the wall, freezing half of the hall.

"I have ice powers."

Simon didn't look surprised. He placed his hand on the wall as well. He also began freezing the other half of the hall.

"Looks like you're not the only one."

This time, Elsa is very surprised.

"You also have powers? But how did you learn to control it?"

"People began to accept me for who I am, so I gained full control over it."

"Looks like you two are excited to see each other again, but it looks like we can travel now" Kristoff interrupted.

"About that, are mama and papa still alive?" asked Elsa.

"I have the proof right here" and Simon gave Elsa the memory orb. As she sees this, her reaction is similar to that of Anna's.

"I think it's time to fix your life, Elsa" Simon said.


	23. The King of Nightmares, Pitch Black

The ship carrying the cage where Hans is locked in lands on the dock of the Southern Isles. Kai walks to the ship and looks at the cage. Hans notices him and begins shouting.

"Get me out of here!" Hans shouted at one of the men.

"Be patient." Kai said

Just as the workers unlocked the cage, Hans quickly gets out and tells the bad news.

"I have failed you, brother. Elsa managed to control her fear and I'm pretty sure that I was knocked out by Anna's punch."

"Losing to a girl? How pathetic! But it seems that I don't need you anymore. And as punishment, you will get your memory back to make you regret the things you've done."

Kai makes the orb bring back the memories, and as Hans remembers who he really is, he is in for quite a shock.

He turns to one of the guards. "Put this piece of trash in the prisoner's cage!"

As Kai begins to walk away, a dark shadow suddenly appears in his path.

"Can it be?" he thought.

The dark shadow takes the form of a person with a devilish appearance.

"Master Pitch, the Dark One. At last, he has returned!"

"Have you already destroyed the Guardians?"

"Not yet, but I have a great plan to lure them here. You see, I have the King and Queen of Arandelle in the cage, and surely they will do anything to save the two. And I have prepared battle troops, including some dragons-"

"Dragons?"

"Yes, from the island Berk. Someone there sells dragons in exchange for gold."

"Interesting. But what kind?"

"Monstrous Nightmare."

"Perfect."

"But Master, how did you revive yourself?"

"It seems that a great fear coming from a little girl has enough power to heal me. By the way, any news about Jack Frost?"

"I sent him far away, and now he's not a threat anymore."

"So when are you planning to lure them here?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now, I'm still planning to retrieve information about the King of Arandelle. It seems that he has knowledge about the elementals."

"Ah, yes, the elementals I've trapped long ago. But why?"

"It seems that some of them has escaped. And they plan to restore the four legendary guardians."

"Well then, just take your time and rest here for I will play with them for a while."

A giant Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus dragon appeared after Pitch, which was "Red Death", as well as Mother Gothel and Mordu. Kai looked terrified, but Pitch later calmed him down.

"Not to worry, they're on our side. The terrible darkness stored in their hearts has revived them to full health and they now seek revenge. We will now be able to overthrow any attacking team with ease. Finally, it is the Golden Age of the Dark Ones!" he said, as he began devilishly laughing.

"Master, I bring you bad news. General E, G, B, and D had all been slain, which only leaves us Captain F, the strongest."

"Those weaklings, they really were never meant to live long. F might also die too. But who killed them?"

"North City has indeed great heroes. And the most threatening and the last one is the rumored Ice Knight. He killed D without even magic. The deadliest hero. he must be exterminated by F, or all glory will be vanquished!"

"Shut your idiotic mouth! I, Pitch Black, had found new allies, greater than the fools themselves, and they can bring darkness in any part of the world! Those who dare defy me will suffer my wrath!"


	24. Fun Times with the Two Couples

"So, where is our destination?"

"Mr. North told me that we would have to wait for our departure at the North City. He has ran out of teleporters right now leaving us to go and stay there for two days."

"The North City. I've always wanted to go to that place before. Some say that it is filled with shimmering lights and neon, I wonder what that is, and it is also quite mysterious. I've always wanted to solve a mystery before, so can we do that while waiting?"

"Sure Anna, just take your time there."

Kristoff walks to them, bringing a bunch of equipment such as pickaxes and ropes.

"Alright then, let's start the journey."

"That won't be really necessary."

Simon created a huge snow cloud just like what he used to do before.

"So, who's gonna take care of Arandelle while we're gone?"

"I think that this may sound crazy, but in my opinion, Olaf should do the ruling. I know he can be quite awkward, but inside of him, there lies great wisdom."

Olaf smiles.

"Sure, It's to repay my debt. If not for you, Anna would be trapped inside that room."

"Really? Thank you, your majesty. You can trust me."

And he left, while skipping happily.

As they walked to the cloud, a playful smile appears on Elsa's face. She sends an icy blast to the middle of the cloud, dividing it into two.

"Wait, wha-?" wondered Simon

"We'll let Anna and Kristoff to be alone together in their cloud. You know, their relationship."

"Oh yeah yeah, I'm cool with that."

Anna and Kristoff climbed on one cloud and Simon and Elsa climbed on the other. The clouds then take off, leaving a glorious bird's-eye view of Arandelle.

As the clouds zoom in the sky, a glorious sunset can be seen.

"Wow, I never get to see the sunset in such a great position like this." exclaimed Anna

"Do you think that mama and papa will still be alright?" Elsa asks, worried about their condition

"I know Kai. He might be evil but he is also smart. He must use them to lure us there. And without them, we cannot be lured, so he has to keep them safe. But don't worry, I will do everything to save them."

The last statement made Elsa quite relieved.

"Back there, I knew that what you told me wasn't really the main reason why you divided this into two."

Elsa looked at him with a curious face

"It's for me to be with the girl of my dreams."

"No, of course not! But...um...well...maybe?" Elsa smiled and began to laugh

"Its been a long time since we've last met but now, he is still as funny and sweet as ever." she thought

It was already late at night. Elsa and Anna are already sleeping in the clouds. Simon couldn't help but stare at Elsa.

"How cute." he whispered

But then, Kristoff was still wide awake. He noticed Simon.

"Hey dude, I know that look."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're in love with her."

"Okay, you got me."

"So where are we staying tonight?"

The scenery zooms out, and a city shimmering with bright lights can be seen. Some people are walking in the streets, and some cars are zooming over the highway.

"Hey check it out, we're already at the Northern City."

"Dude, are those cars? I've always wanted to drive one of those machines when I was still a kid."

The clouds passed by a signboard with a face and the word "Elect" next to it. Kristoff wondered.

"And I forgot to tell you. While Arandelle's pure monarchy, this city's democratic. That means, they have to choose their leaders."

"That sounds great. Now the people can get to pick their favorite leader."

Simon catches sight on a hotel by the road.

"Enough with the sight-seeing and let's get on with the bed-sleeping."

Simon's cloud landed by the building, and Kristoff looked at the sign.

"Wandering Oaken's Inn. I guess I've heard of that name somewhere."

Kristoff looks at the two sleeping girls.

"So, they're already sleeping. How can we get them inside?"

"You carry them, that's how. I'll carry Anna and you carry Elsa."

Kristoff carried Anna like a baby burping position. Anna was swaying while Kristoff walked, and she was also snoring very loud. The sight was hilarious.

"What are you, insane?"

"Trust me, it's what they like best."

Elsa, on the other hand, was carried very gently like a bridal carry. Simon disintegrated the clouds. As they stepped inside, a nice-looking place can be seen. Comfy couches and a table in the center. A smile greeted them.

"Yoo Hoo! Two tired lads and two snoring ladies. A very comfy room, yah?"

"Yes, and give me the best room for four of us to stay."

"Oh dear, there is no vacant room for four right now, but If you'd like, the comfiest room for two, yah?"

"That'll do."

"That'll be twenty."

"I have no money right now, but do you accept gold?"

"Sure."

Simon took out a tiny gold nugget. Oaken weighed it in his mini weighing scale. The arrow pointed at 5 grams.

"Wow, this is worth much more than one visit. You'll get one night to stay here and 500 worth Northern Dollars. Sounds great, yah? Here's your key to room 197."

"197?"

"Yes, it's in the fifth floor."

Simon and Kristoff looked in the stairs.

"Now that's a long way to go. You think you can still survive?"

Staircase 1. The two boys are running upstairs.

Staircase 2. They are still running, but somewhat panting

Staircase 3. "Kristoff, wait!" exclaimed Simon, as he gets left behind. Kristoff goes back and helps him.

Staircase 4. Simon passes out, leaving Kristoff to carry the three of them. "Do I really have to do everything myself?"

Staircase 5. "Thanks for the lift!" said Simon, as Kristoff puts him down. The two were really exhausted as they tried to climbed up.

As the two finally got up, they sat down. Just then, the doors of the elevator opened, with Oaken and their things.

"Why didn't you just take the elevator?"

"There's been an elevator all along?! Why didn't you tell us!" said Kristoff desperately.

"Oh dear, I tried to tell you, but you already climbed the stairs."

As Simon unlocked the door, they put the girls in their comfy beds. But it seems that the girls have taken up all the space. Elsa had snuggled up and Anna was still, yeah, snoring loudly.

"Does sleeping in the rug sound good to you?"

"Sure."

"Seriously dude, I can't sleep."

"I think that there are earplugs beside you."

"Oh right."


	25. North City: A place filled with mysterie

Elsa's eyes half-opened. The scenery brightens and the ceiling with the flawlessly-designed chandelier can be seen.

"W-where are we?"

Her eyes closes again and then opens wide. She pats her snoring sister beside her.

"Psst. Anna. Wake up. We've arrived."

Anna jerks her hand off.

"Later, I still wanna sleep." she said, with her eyes still closed.

"Suit yourself."

Elsa's head inclines to have a better view at the place. She was a bit surprised. These were not the usual things that she sees in Arandelle. She looks at the top-left side to observe the rectangle shaped machine that produces cold air. She stands up and puts her face in front of the vent.

"Wow, this cooling machine reminds me of the snowy mountains"

Elsa tries to cast snow to blow with the cold air. The place was then filled with tiny blizzards, which covers her sleeping sister with snow. Anna shivers.

"No magic right now. I'm still trying to sleep."

"It's not me, silly. Its this machine."

Anna wakes up and goes beside Elsa.

"What's this?"

"Try to put your face here."

"Oh! It's cold! Just like you."

Anna notices the vacuum cleaner. She jumps down the bed and tries to turn it on.

"Sis, what about this thing?"

Elsa also goes to Anna and tries to turn the machine on.

"Why won't it work?"

Elsa's elbow accidentally ticks the switch on, causing the machine to almost suck Anna's face.

"This is awesome!" Her words can be hardly understood because the air pressure is distorting her voice.

"Oops, sorry. My bad." she apologized, as she turned off the machine.

The two sisters had just started to have fun with all the new things they've seen. But Kristoff and Simon were secretly watching them.

"Dude, are you sure it's safe to leave them trying out everything in here? Quick! Throw the knives out while there's still time!" Kristoff whispered loudly.

"Relax. They're not ignorant about the knives. Not like the other things, the knives were invented before the medieval era."

But then, the two girls went to the kitchen, and Anna's hand was headed to the knife holder.

"See? I told you! Now we're too late." He began to run straight to the girls.

"No! Don't!" He screamed.

But to his surprise, Anna was really going to observe the bread toaster, and not the knife holder, leaving her hand to drop at the toaster's knob. The two girls glared at him for a moment. But then, here comes Simon, trying to save Kristoff from the awkward and embarrassing situation.

"Just excuse him for a minute, he's quite ignorant about the knives." he said, with a forced smile

"Hey, I'm-" he whispered loudly

"Shh. Just go with the flow, bro." Simon whispered back.

"Oh, right. Sorry." And Kristoff went out.

"What was that all about?" Both of the girls said to each other in the same time, which eventually causes them to laugh. Simon makes an "I-have-no-idea" gesture.

"And one more thing." he said, as he passes a bunch of modern clothing to the girls.

"I need you to wear these. I'm sure that you won't like everyone staring at your winter outfits, right?"

"Sure, but where did you get these?"

"I bought them from the mall a while ago. Costed a hundred bucks but hey, I still have plenty left."

Elsa unfolds the shirt.

"Wow, it looks great! Thanks."

"No problem."

Meanwhile, Kristoff was standing by the side of the road, watching the cars pass by.

"Gonna get me one of these someday."

A mailman passes by, and greets him.

"Good day Sir! Do you happen to know Simon, the guy with the icy magic? If you do, please lend this mail to him. And may I know your name, just in case?"

"Gladly. The name's Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Oh, a Bjorgman?" The mailman thought

"My apologies, your Majesty. I shouldn't have bothered you."

He bowed with respect to Kristoff, leaving the latter to be surprised.

"No no no, it's ok. I'm not royal-blooded."

But the mailman had already left. Kristoff opens the envelope. Inside were four plane tickets, each of those heading to the North Pole.

"Hmm, Sandmaddock Airlines? What an awkward name." he thought.

"Let's see. Elizabeth Grace Swinter, Annabelle Hope Swinter, Kristoff Richard Bjorgman, and what's this? Simon Edward Bjorgman? He's also a Bjorgman?" exclaimed Kristoff.

But then, the three others were ready and also went outside the inn to start strolling. Elsa was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with yeah, snowflake designs, and skinny jeans. Anna was also wearing the same, but instead of snowflakes, hers had a heart in the center. Plus, she was wearing a bonnet. The two really looked like they came from the 21st century, and they can hardly be believed as royals.

As they were walking at the park, Elsa notices the kids playing in the grass. Some of them were throwing snowballs at each other.

"Wait, what? Snowballs in summer?"

But she was in for a greater surprise when one of the kids threw a gigantic waterball at her playmates. Elsa rubs her eyes and blinks. She still sees the kids cast their powers.

"I knew it, I'm dreaming. Yes, this whole time. Simon could have never survived the tragedy, and I must really miss him. I must end this right now."

She turns to Simon and awkwardly says.

"Simon, I just want you to know that it was really great meeting you, but I want to go back to my normal life again. Farewell."

Simon looks confused. Elsa goes to one of the kids and asks her to throw a giant waterball at her face. The kid follows her command and throws the giant waterball at her face.

"At last, I'm awake!" she said, bust she notices the same people are around her

"Ma'am, are you still alright?"

"Or I was actually awake all along."

Simon goes to her.

"Of course you were! What made you think that you weren't?"

"The kids! They have powers! How?"

"Hey, Hey. Relax. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Long ago, after Pitch Black sealed the elementals, some others have escaped, and they decided to live in this small town. They researched about everything they could do with their powers, and they managed to create this large city out of their own hands. Plus, it always has the latest technology."

"So, you mean to tell me, that everyone in this city has powers?"

"Yep, everyone."

"How come does papa never takes me out on this place where there are people like me?"

"The King of Arandelle has never heard of this place before. This place was only known by the elementals themselves. I, too, had never heard of this place before. But after I was exiled, I decided to move in with my aunt here, to have a place to live."

"I wished I knew this place before." she sighed.


	26. The Ice Knight Returns

Back inside the Guardian's Headquarters, North is wondering if they will still be needing new allies. Tooth and Sandy are standing behind him. He looks at the moon and "talks" to it.

"Manny, my friend, I just wanna tell you that the four travelers are already headed this way. But I ask you, who else are missing? The great elemental scepter hasn't been responding yet."

The others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them. Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of five shadows. There was Pitch and Kai, of course. The three others, were a woman with long, curly hair, a big brown fierce-looking bear, and a giant devilish dragon. The Guardians look stunned.

"Pitch has returned, again, and he has brought new friends with him. How can we win this time?" said North, in a desperate way.

"The four travelers and the elemental guardians. They can bring us hope. But, are there still others that can be missing?" said Tooth.

In answer, the five shadows shadow disappear and the circle of moonlight intensifies and shrinks, concentrating further illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

"Really? He's choosing another new guardian? Are there still others worthy of becoming one?" said North

The moon's light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber. Then a bright flash, a rush of wind, and four figures resolve over the central pillar. A boy with armor all over his body with a flame sword and a Night Fury Dragon, a girl with short, messy cut brown hair holding a frying pan, and another girl with red long curly hair with archery gear.

"Hey, that's Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida!" A familiar voice can be heard.

"That voice." He wondered. "Jack Frost?"

As he turned around, he sees Bunny holding Jack in his hood, and then releases him, causing Jack to fall.

"Hey! I thought you kangaroos are gentle."

"BUNNY!"

Jack laughed.

"I found him hanging out with three other people. And turns out that these three people are the ones that Manny chose."

"Hanging out? All this time you were just hanging out with them? Anyway, so what powers do they possess?"

"Nothing. They're 100% normal."

"Normal people? Is he sure that these can provide us help? If we already have powers and we can hardly defeat Pitch, then what about them? This is totally ridiculous. First, he chose a trickster."

"Hey!" Jack interrupted.

"Then, these... These normal people?"

"But Jack turned out to be a fine guardian. So, why not give these three a try? After all, Manny's always right."

"Don't underestimate them North. They were chosen because of their heroic deeds. If they've already defeated those villains, how hard can it be the second time around?"

"But, I still have something to ask. How did Pitch escape his lair?"

"It looks like Queen Elizabeth's fears were powerful enough to restore him."

"Great job there, "_Uncle"._ See? He's not responsible enough to take care of his grandniece."

"Shut your mouth, kangaroo. Kai cheated me in battle and sent me to the island of the vikings. But I can remember leaving a prince to take care of her."

"But that prince "died" and also left her alone. He was greatly outmatched by Kai and just got back after the Great Thaw. If you only listened to us that the elemental guardians can take him down, none of these should have happened."

"That's true. But the past is in the past. The only thing we can do now is to assemble our warriors and battle Pitch in the Southern Isles. Bunny, Tooth, and Jack, find the three other guardians. As for Sandy and me, we'll just guard the HQ. You have your orders, now go!"

Bunny used his portable hole to start searching. Tooth flew up and headed towards the east. And Jack levitated with his staff and goes west.

We go back to the North City, and Kristoff gives Simon his mail.

"Here's your mail."

"Ah, yes. The airplane tickets. At last they've arrived."

"But why ride on a plane if you can just create a cloud and fly us there by yourself?"

"Fluffy wasn't created. He was summoned by a magical spell that uses half of my energy. I still need some time to recharge. Plus, the North Pole is a very far and cold place. He can't withstand the cold and he'll get exhausted quickly. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy riding the plane."

"That thing has a name? Oh well, just ignore what I said."

Simon began checking the tickets one by one.

"And I have one more thing to ask."

But Simon already took the lead.

"You're a Bjorgman?"

"Hey! That's what I was going to ask too."

"But I am pretty sure that my ancestor's relatives were all royal-blooded. How come you're not?"

"Don't you remember anyone getting banished?"

"Nope. All of them stayed in their positions perfectly."

"Maybe we just have the same surname but we're not related to each other."

"Yep. That might be the answer."

"Not quite." Anna joined in.

"You both are huge. You both have some same facial and physical features." Elsa also butted in.

"And you both almost think the same way."

"Any possibilities that these two are related?"

Anna gets a calculator and pretends that she knows what she's doing.

"75%. They have different hair colors and noses."

"So, what are we waiting for? It's time to roam around this city!" says Anna, who is very excited. "Taxi! Taxi! Please stop!"

But Anna unintentionally gets the attention of a man driving a Porsche 918 Spyder car. Kristoff's jaws opened wide as he saw the design of the machine.

"Woah! That's one great-looking car!"

"Do you want a ride?" The driver said.

"Yes, please."

"Anna! We're still not sure if that car's-" Elsa stopped her.

"Nah! It's fine. I know that man." Simon butted in.

The four travelers went inside the car and Simon sits beside the driver.

"Hmm, silvery hair. Reminds me of someone I used to know." The driver thought.

"So Simon, where are we headed to?" Anna asks.

"Let's go to the Elemental University first."

"The school? Why?"

"I still want to see what changes it had undergone after I left."

"You studied in that place?" The driver joined in.

"Yes, and so do you."

"Edward? Dude, I thought you were a goner!"

"But I'm not."

"Edward?" Anna thought.

"So you two also know each other? So who are you?"

"Let me do the introduction. This is Tyrone Metalsmith, an old friend of mine. We used to go to school together, along with Marie and Luke. Unlike the other elementals, he is a hybrid of the water and nature type. So he can command metal, which can flow like water, and can harden like rock. Tyrone, this is Queen Elizabeth, Princess Annabelle, and Kristoff."

"Nice to meet all of you. Norwegian people sure do love the medieval era don't they?"

But the car stopped at a certain spot near the sidewalk. There was some commotion going on at the other side of the road.

"Run for your lives! It's the infamous death bringer, Captain F!" A man is screaming while running across the road.

"Death Bringer?" said Kristoff.

"Yes, they're the servants of the nightmare king, Pitch Black. He's the last and the strongest member of their alliance. Captain E, G, B, and D had all been slain." said Tyrone, as he left his car to prepare to fight. He brought his metal axe with him.

"It's funny how all their names are related to music." observed Elsa.

"Slain? But who can slay these guys, they're so strong." said Kristoff, as he watched the dark beings destroy everything in their path.

"The Ice knight did. He was this city's most mysterious hero. He wore a metal battle suit fortified with ice. That's how he got his name. No one has ever seen his face, but there was never a time which he failed protecting us. I've spent all of my time researching about him, but his identity is still unknown. But he disappeared three years ago, leaving the people to fear the dark being once again."

The four travelers also went outside and also prepared to fight. The dark beings charged at the travelers. Captain F was ready to swing his great-sword at Elsa.

"Watch out!" Simon shouted, but he was already too late. Luckily, there was a hero standing in front of her that intercepted the attack.. A man in shining ice armor swung his flamberge at Captain F, knocking him back for about 10 meters.

"Ummphh... He's strong."

"What the-" Elsa wondered.

"That's him! That's the mysterious hero I've told you guys about. Some says that a swing of his mighty flamberge can cut through diamond, and he strikes fear on his opponents by just looking at them. No one really knows who he is, or where he came from, but when there comes trouble, he arrives."

Elsa looks at the knight and remembers something,

"I've seen him before, when I was still a kid."

The Knight took out his mighty weapon and placed it at his back, getting ready to fight.

"May God have mercy on my enemies, because I won't." He said to himself.

He threw his flamberge and hit Captain F at the back. The dark general collapsed in front of his comrades.

"Run! His power's too strong for us!"

The dark beings fled like chickens being chased by a tiger. The four travelers were amazed, but Simon didn't react.

"Umm, Ice Knight. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

Their eyes met. Was that chemistry?

Kristoff noticed that Simon had no reaction. He was just glitchy. Literally glitchy.

"Weird."

"I have to go now. There are still others who need me."

As the Ice Knight teleported back to where he came from, the four travelers went back inside the car and continued their ride.

"Simon, why are you sweating? It's not like you ran in a very far distance. You just stood there and watched."

"It's nothing really."

Their car parked at the front of the Elemental University. Simon quickly got out and looked at the school.

"Sometimes, it makes me jealous that Simon gets to enjoy his life here where everyone is like him, but I get to stay indoors, locked inside my room because I have to hide my powers from everyone."

"Queen Grace, please don't think that Edward is luckier than you. He's been through more troubles than you know. If you only knew his past, you'd surely pity him." Tyrone replied.


	27. The Untold Stories of The Winter Prince

Simon stands before the gates of the Elemental University, as he remembers a flashback of his life.

(Flashback)

It all started that day.

Little Simon, 5 years old, is standing the same position at the gates. Many kids are playing and running inside the campus.

"So, this is school. Looks like a fun place for me."

"Hi there! You must be new to this community. My name's Lukequantum Evergreen Forester, but you can call me Luke. What's yours?" a friendly boy greeted him.

"Umm...I'm Simonnovis Edward Bjorgman, and yes, I'm new to this school. Can we be friends?"

"Wow, we have both pretty long names. But yes, we're already friends."

"Yeah, my dad used to tell me that a name like this will protect me from harm, but I really don't feel that. All I feel is that I'm carrying a very long name."

They both laughed.

"Hey Luke! Where are your manners? Can't you see that you're talking to a prince?" a girl suddenly joined in.

"Oh I forgot. So he must be the prince that the principal told us all about."

"Of course he is, dummy."

"Who is she?" Simon whispered.

"She's Mariana Jennifer Oceanna, one of my closest friends. So, can we see your powers?"

Simon acts surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Only kids with elemental powers can enroll in this school, so you must have one in order to be here."

"So you also have powers. Can I see yours first?"

"I still haven't mastered controlling it yet. Oh well, here goes!"

Luke put his hands on top of a plant on the ground and made it grow. It grew bigger and bigger until it became a large tree. Simon's eyes grew large as he glared at the tree. How beautiful it was! He suddenly felt relieved that everyone in the school is like him.

"Wow, that's great! I suppose it's my turn now right?"

"Go on, don't be shy."

Simon placed his hands together, and made a ball of concentrated ice. He gathered energy all around him to make it bigger and bigger. But unfortunately, he can't make it stop.

"Help! I can't make it stop."

"Oh no, Simon."

But suddenly, a big ball of flame was thrown upwards right toward the ice ball, making it melt and turn into water. The remaining water was absorbed by Marie.

"Now that's refreshing." Marie exclaimed.

"Smooth move there, Simon." a boy with dark brown hair insulted Simon.

"You." Simon frowned, as he remembers meeting him in the feast.

"I don't think you'll last here in this school."

As the boy started to walk away, Luke tried to comfort Simon.

"That's Kai Cendrillion Westerguard, the school's most talented and somewhat arrogant student. He can manipulate four elements at once, and that's why he likes to humiliate us all. His best element is fire, because it causes destruction. He's a brute alright, that's why you need to stay far away from him at all times. If you can't, just try ignoring him."

After that, the bell rang, and the scene faded inside the classroom. That's how I met Marie and Luke, my first friends at school.

The kids are already seated at their desks in the classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Some of the are throwing snowballs, fireballs, waterballs, and rocks. And as the door opens slowly, the kids went back quickly in their seats and started to wonder. They were all nervous, because they still don't know who their teacher is.

"Who's gonna be our teacher this time?" Luke asked Marie

As the door swung open, there came a barefooted teenager with a hooded blue sweater. He is seen to be holding a staff instead of books.

"Mr. Jackson? You're our teacher?"

"Ah Simon, so you're the new student in the class. I felt kinda bored watching over the HQ so I decided that I will teach here."

"But can the other kids see you?"

"Yes. All people who have powers can see me. But aren't you the one who told me that fact before?"

"Oh yes, I can remember."

Simon went back into his chair and Jack started teaching new lessons. The scene faded out.

The first day of school really wasn't that bad, except Kai calling me names like "Jr. Jackson", "Little Frost", or other things like that, because it looks like I'm the only pure Ice elemental in our class. About my class standing, I kinda made it in the honors, having topped in Science (cause that's my favorite subject), and Math, specifically Geometry. My bond between Luke and Marie gets stronger day by day, until we began to call our team "Frosted Water Grass". Yes, I know, kinda lame, but it's quite something, because we're still first graders. I'm beginning to think that life was this easy, until one day, everything changed.

"Today class, you're all gonna learn magic." Jackson said, as the other kids looked at him, eager to continue the lesson.

My eyes lit up. I've really wanted to enhance my power, so I became so excited about this subject. But It didn't really worked out the way I wanted.

"Okay, it's time to do some spells."

Jack walked at the table and took out a magic gem.

"You can use this to teleport yourself to a near place. It doesn't have that much power, but it can be quite useful in some situations. Just chant this: _Take me to my place in time, faster than flipping a dime. Teleport me there, and I can go anywhere._ So, who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me!" most of the children shouted.

"Luke, do you wanna try?"

"Sure, thanks Mr. Frost."

Luke went at the front of the class and chanted.

"_Take me to the back of this room in time, faster than flipping a dime. Teleport me there, and I can go anywhere."_

Luke vanished out of thin air, and he can be found at the back of the room.

"Wow, it really worked! This rocks! Yeah! Rocks! Get it? Cuz you know, I'm a nature-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it." The kids replied to his corny sense of humor.

Many other kids tried it, as they got into ridiculous places. There was this one thing that made me rolling on the floor, laughing, when Kai teleported himself to the garbage can, and there was a centipede there that chased him across the room and made him faint. We all had to go to the school clinic to cure him. But as we got back, it was finally my turn. I held the gem up and began to chant. But, nothing happened.

"Wait, what?"

"Try chanting again."

And so I did. But I was still standing in front of class. Almost everyone laughed at me, except for some kids like Luke and Marie. After that day, my whole life changed. I always fail in magic class, and that caused my class standing to drop. Only my grades in the other subjects helped me to pass in my general average. But there was one person who understood.

Jack is now standing secretly beside Simon's room, as he watches the poor kid try everything to learn magic. Simon stayed at school that night, reading everything about magic. He is now still trying to cast a spell.

"One more, and-" he said, as he poured the liquid in his hands.

"Done! But, nothing's happening?" he said in frustration. That makes a hundred-and-thirty-seven failures, and still no success yet."

"What's wrong with this kid? He appears to be a pure elemental but he can't do magic. Doesn't he know how to give up?"

Jack finally decided to enter the room.

"Hi there Jack!" Simon greeted him cheerfully.

"Look kid, stop trying to waste your time to do magic. Just go back home and rest."

But to his surprise, there was a fluffy snow cloud gliding at the ceiling.

"Did you create this?"

"Yes. His name's fluffy. And besides, that's the only thing that I succeed in, creating things."

"Creating things, is a very rare power, only given to very special people. I might give him my lucky Ice gem if he gets to become the Ice Guardian." He thought.

"Hey kid, about that power of yours. Just do everything to improve it, kay? Because you might be chosen to be the next Ice Guardian. And if you do, I'll give you something that I've been waiting to give for a very long time. It will glow if you find your true happiness. Just, do your best in the special Guardian exam."

"Really?"

"And one more thing. I know someone like you who also has Ice powers. Very similar to you, indeed. If you get rejected because of the weakness of your magic, then she also gets rejected for the strength of hers. But unfortunately, she has to keep her powers from everyone. She needs someone to make her feel happy and accepted. Someone who has enough courage to change her life. And I believe that's you."

"Is she Princess Elizabeth Grace F. Swinter?"

"Exactly! That's my great grandniece. How come that you already know her?"

"I kinda saved her from the wolves that tried to attack her. She looks a little scared though."

Jack and I became buddies and we learned so much about each other. We had very happy times together indeed. He taught me all about my power, while I taught him to be more serious. In weekends, I would visit Arandelle along with Marie and Luke to visit Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. Everything was going smoothly until one day, he suddenly disappeared. I wondered so much about his absence, and so I did not fully learn how to maximize my power. Good news is, that I became the Ice Guardian. But the bad news is, the same old mean thing happened again, everyday. Kai's rejection and bullying changed my life really bad that I had to finally decide to confront him. And so I did.

* * *

><p>What will Simon do to end Kai's stupid humiliation to him? Can he still improve his magic now that his greatest mentor has disappeared? Find out in the next chapter: <strong><em>The Origin of Blizzardius, The Ice Knight<em>**


	28. A Hilarious Day at the Grand Mall

Tyrone, Elsa, Anna, Simon, and Kristoff are already on their way to their next destination. The car zooms through the highway and Anna is quite amazed by its speed.

"Wow, I like fast!"

"I'm going to give her one of these car rides someday." Kristoff thought.

The car entered the underground parking lot and moves up until it reaches the peak of the huge building. He found an empty space and decided to park it there. The five people got out of the car and Anna appreciated the epic view to the mall's entrance. She later notices Elsa Elsa, who is still silent and very formal indeed.

"Elsa, why are you still holding back? You got to fulfill your dream to have people like you, right? Everyone in here has powers! And honestly, I sometimes wished I had powers too. How fun it would be!"

"Hey, I guess you're right!" Elsa said, as she began casting magic again. But this time, it was perfectly under control.

The two sisters had so much fun playing outside that they didn't notice that some people were already looking at them.

"Psst. Guard. Tell those two to enter already! They're getting somewhat annoying."

"Excuse me madams, but casting magic here is strictly prohibited. You can do that inside the mall." The guard told them.

"Oh, sorry about that. Well, Elsa, what are you waiting for? Let's go inside!" And she grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her inside the mall.

Simon overheard their conversation and took a magic gem from his pocket. He goes to Kristoff and tells him all about it.

"Kristoff, do me a favor and give this to Princess Anna. This is a Byōshin no mahō gem that I got from Japan."

"What? Japan? Did you go there?"

"No dude. I ordered it online."

"This conversation is seriously getting out of my vocabulary. It gets weirder everyday in here. Weird. Weird. Weirder."

"Kristoff, I need you to focus!" Simon shook him.

"You love her right?"

"Yes."

"And would you do anything to cheer her up?"

"Of course."

"Then this gem holds power that can only be used by powerless siblings of the elementals. You see, Anna wants to cast magic too, and with this gem, it can grant her the power of her sister, but only weaker. She can only use this for fun purposes, and not for combat. So, would you?"

"This gem is awesome! But, does it only work for the siblings of elementals?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Ohhkaayy..." Kristoff was somewhat downhearted. As he walked to the entrance, he tried to wave his hands to mimic Elsa casting magic.

"So she moves her hands like this and-"

But as he waved his hand, ice also began to form as if he was able to use the power of the gem.

"What the? I can use this? So, does it mean I have an elemental sibling? But, I don't remember Father Cliff mention that I have siblings."

He began wondering. But he gets back to his own senses as he sees Anna and Elsa running up in the escalator moving downwards. They both had a hard time trying to get up. Many people are looking at them.

"Run faster!" Elsa said.

"I'm trying" she panted.

Kristoff, ashamed, goes up the escalator and goes down, to get the girls.

"No, no. This is not how this works. Let's take the elevator instead."

"E-elevator?"

Kristoff turns to the people.

"Sorry everyone, my mistake."

The three went down the path to the elevator. Anna looks, ignorant about the machine.

"A wardrobe? You tell me that a wardrobe can take us upstairs?"

"You'll see."

They went inside, and surprisingly, nobody was there except for the three of them.

"Why isn't this thing moving?" Elsa asked.

"Wait and see."

As the elevator went up, the two sisters were uncomfortable about their condition.

"Oh no. The walls are closing in. It's a trap! Quick, Anna, push!" Elsa screamed.

"No, of course not. We're just moving up."

Ding. The doors of the elevator opened. And the two were surprised that the room they entered wasn't the same as before.

"Did we teleport?"

"No. We just went up. Okay." Kristoff got his map.

"So we're here. And the restaurant is over there. I'll take a left turn and-"

Anna and Elsa had already gotten themselves into trouble again. Elsa fell in the fountain and she is trapped as the water froze. Anna is punching a vending machine and screaming, "Why won't you give me food?".

Luckily, Simon finds them and decides to look after the two.

"Oh, no. They're at it again. Trade places with me bro, please!"

"Alright, calm down. Go to the food court with Tyrone. I'll look after them. How bad can it be?"

He turns to the girls and finds out about the mess they've made.

"Please don't tell me this is real."

He runs after the two.

"No. No. Princesses aren't supposed to do that."

"You're on your own, bro."

Kristoff laughs quietly and leaves. He later meets up with Tyrone, at the eatery. Tyrone ordered that largest pizza available, and Kristoff waits patiently on the chair.

"Oh man. This restaurant is the best one I've ever seen. Friendly people and delicious food. I wonder why Simon had a hard time living here."

After some time, Simon and the two Royals also went to the food court. Anna is still surprised about the place.

"Dude, don't ever do that to me again. Elizabeth was trapped in the fountain for three times, and Annabelle pranked a stranger by shaking the soda and putting it back in the vending machine. You cannot imagine how angry that man was! Luckily, Anna wasn't caught." Simon whispered.

"Best Day Ever!" The two girls shouted. Kristoff laughs hard after knowing what the two had done. Tyrone came back with the pizza and everyone was surprised.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing!" Elsa exclaimed.

"That, is one huge round loaf bread with cheese toppings and ketchup." Anna said.

"Actually, it's called a pizza." Simon added.

"Let me taste it." Anna said, as she grabs a slice.

"Oh. Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She screamed, and she puts the pizza back.

"Oof. Be careful. You still need to wait for it to cool. Here, have some cold water." Kristoff pities.

"I'm fine, thanks. So here I go again." And she blows the pizza very hard and the cheese covered everyone's face.

"Oops! Sorry." As she covers her mouth in shame.

They stared at each other, but Kristoff couldn't hold on much longer.

"Hahahahaha! Look at your faces! They're covered in cheese! You look like cheezy goblins!"

"What? Our faces? You should look at yours, too." And Elsa gave him a mirror.

Kristoff later bursts out laughing again. Awkward.

They wiped their faces clean and started to eat. Anna eats greedily, consuming one whole slice per just one bite. Elsa, on the other hand, is also enjoying her meal. Same goes for Kristoff. The two other guys, Simon and Tyrone, decides to skip the meal and let their friends consume their meal. Simon's phone then rings.

"Hello? Uhuh. Yes. Sure. I'll be right there."

"Sorry guys, I still have to attend an urgent event. Tyrone, you take care of these three."

"Oh yeah, yeah. No problem."


	29. Prince Blizzardius, The Ice Knight

After they finished eating the large pizza, all of them are very very full and have difficulties in moving.

"Wow, talk about about a great feast!"

"So Tyrone, what do you know about the Ice Knight?" Kristoff asked.

"Now that you mention him, I can remember a story when I was still a youngster."

Tyrone begins narrating.

(Flashback)

I first encountered the Legendary Ice Knight that day.

Tyrone, 16, is riding a car along with his parents, to go to the North city.

I wasn't really born a Norwegian. I came from United Kingdom, a neighboring country. Daddy was a water elemental, and Mommy was a nature elemental. They both learned that people like them lived in this city, so they decided to transfer here. But I really didn't like the idea of moving. I was considered powerful and famous at my old school, and my other classmates appreciated my power. I was deeply accepted, and I thought, what if I hang out with people like me? Then I will not be unique anymore right? So much for that, so let's get back to the topic. My parents dropped me at a near sidewalk to school. But then, the most unusual thing happened. There was darkness everywhere. I did not know what else to do. People were running and panicking, and even the policemen were very afraid of the situation.

A crowd of dark, hostile, warriors filled up the streets, headed by a fearful general and his assistant.

"F-freeze!" A policeman said, and his hand is shaking in fear as he points his rifle.

So there I was, standing frozen in front of the dark beings.

"Run away kid. Don't make us kill you."

I gasped. What if that was the end of my life? But something unusual happened. It began raining knives. Each shot was so accurate and precise that every soldier, except for the leaders, were stabbed directly in their heart, causing them to vanish. Minutes later, the whole army was reduced to two. Then he appeared. Wearing his durable ice armor, he charged at the assistant. The assistant was furious, and he blasted spells to the brave hero. But the hero did not use any magic to defend himself. His agility alone is great enough to help him dodge the spells. He stops, two meters away from the assistant. He takes his Ice Flamberge and prepares to fight.

"Leave this kid alone, and I will spare your life."

"What are you talking about? Thousands of heroes like you had failed to defeat us. What difference do you make?"

"I do not use magic."

The assistant bursted in laughter. That was an opening. The Ice Knight found an opportunity to strike the assistant in his groin. He was knocked back at a far distance and began to cough and spit dark matter, resembling his blood.

"General D, what is your power analysis for this bastard?" He said, as he wiped his mouth.

"He is right, indeed, that he has no capabilities of using magic. Now, don't tell me that you will get beaten this time."

"Hah! Beaten? Never!" He punched the knight in his helmet. The knight was quite unaffected by the attack.

"I-impossible!"

"You call that a punch?"

The hero had no difficulties in beating him up until he had no strength left to stand up.

"Fine, do it! Take my life!"

The hero refused.

"It's not worth my time. So, do you surrender?"

Before the assistant could even speak, the general blasted him off the view, showing no respect for him. The general dropped his weapon.

"That weakling, was never meant to be my assistant. So how's it gonna be? You're gonna kill me like a chicken, or kill me like a man?"

"I have no time to answer that." The hero said, and he also dropped his weapon.

The two engaged in a terrorizing fight. Each punch was strong, and the two had a very hard time trying to prevail over the other. But it seems that the hero was gaining the advantage and started to make the general lose. He kicked the general in the face, and sent him flying off. The general lander next to his weapon, and threw it at the hero.

"Gotcha!"

The hero moved his hand sidewards, and the sword went past through the palm. But his grip was fast enough to catch the sword's handle. He ran to the general and stabbed him in the heart, rouge-style.

"You're the chicken, and I killed you like a man."

That hero became my inspiration, and I thanked him for saving my life. I tried to know more about him, but the other people were also very grateful to the hero, leaving me no space to talk to him. I only got to saw part of his face, particularly his mouth. His wore a confident smile, like he was saying; "It's alright. I can handle this." So, I decided to go to school, of course. You see, Edward wasn't really the kind of person that you know now. He was very, very different before. I first saw him, or I might say, bumped into him, in the pathway.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Oh pardon me! But is this the seniors room?"

"Are you blind?" He pointed to the sign.

"Oh, I didn't notice that. So umm, I'm Tyrone Metalsmith. And you?" Awkward.

"Get lost kid, I have no time to speak to you."

I tried to smile forcefully.

"So, I'll be going then."

He was kinda rude. Or by speaking without hesitation, he is rude. Evergreen, or Luke, as you call him, overheard our conversation, and talked to me.

"Sorry about that. He's Simonnovis Edward Bjorgman. Just please don't get mad at him. His life is very very miserable indeed. If you only know what he's been through."

"Oh yeah, its okay. So, can you tell me more about him?"

"Sure."

Ding! The bell for calling the assembly suddenly rang,

"Okay, maybe later, after class."

After class, Evergreen had the right time to tell me all about Edward, and so he did.

"Simon Bjorgman. I first met that kid, cheerful and shy. But he wasn't like anyone here. He cannot cast magic. That made him become the most bullied kid in the class. He lost everything, his throne, his mentor, and his brother. The only one left for him was Elsa. Poor kid doomed himself while fighting with Kai. He was caught punching Kai in the face and was sent to the principals office. Nobody knew that he was innocent, except for me. I tried to tell our principal. Madam Gothel, but I was already too late. As Simon walked out of the door, he was indeed a changed man. A dark man. Everything inside of him was like, poisoned with darkness, and he changed. He pushed me out of the way and our friendship was thrown away to the void of darkness."

"Oh, I see. But what about the Ice Knight?"

"Oh yeah, the hero. The Ice Knight is the youngest, most powerful, and maybe the final member of the heroes alliance. That guy, is like the exact opposite copy of Simon, in almost every possible way. He has the true skills and qualities of a hero, and he somewhat reminds me of Simon's past self. Maybe, just maybe, he is really the one to become the Ice Guardian. But when the other Guardians offered him the place, he refused. He is so selfless that he'd dump the position if it means someone getting out of place."

"The Heroes Alliance. Where can I find more about them?"

"Dude, the library."

"Thanks, Evergreen."

The heroes inspired me so much that I had to know more about them. So I went to the library. I searched and searched at the wooden cabinets, but I could not find even one book about them. I started to give up, but in one shady corner, I saw a very odd book. I looked at the cover and dusted it. It was like, never opened in centuries. Although the colors were starting to fade, the pages were still intact. "The Complete Guide to the Heroes Alliance" was its title. At long last, I've found the book. And I started to read. But I only got to read the pages that were still readable, of course.

"Captain E, the first general to invade the peaceful city of the North. He is one of the five generals that serve Pitch Black. He had strong and terrorizing magic, that made the people of the North City fear him. But then the first hero arrived. Emperor Timberius Greenhill, the current Guardian of Nature. He wore a battle suit with magical wooden fortification, which provided amazing flexibility and defense at the same time. He carried the ancient weapon, Earth's Slash Axe. He was powerful enough to take down the evil general and he was praised by the people of the city. Two Generals, Captain G and Captain B, united to try and conquer the city. Unfortunately, Emperor Timberius was very old that time. The curse of time had stained him, and dulled his fighting skill. He could not defend the city, and even himself, any longer. The people mourned for the hero's death and his weapon was passed down to his descendants, but there came two more others. King Cordellius Oceannus and King Agnis Emberlus. The two had unspeakable power, carrying the ancient weapons Pacific's Maelstrom Twin Blades and Mauna Loa's Assault Lance. The two heroes then defeated the generals, but there came a time where eternal darkness fell over the skies of the city. The time where Pitch Black himself doomed the whole city. He left the two heroes ending up just like Timberius, and put General D in charge."

"What the? End of the story? There has to be a sequel to this book!"

Oaken, the bookkeeper, heard me, and gave me a paper.

(Back to the Present)

"Oaken? That crook's always been in my life. What a coincidence!"

But the waiter, Oaken, is standing right beside the table. Anna dropped her pizza, and Kristoff gulped hard.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"What did you call me again?" Oaken said, and kicked Kristoff out.

"So umm, can we go back to the story, please?" Elsa said, eager to know more.

(Flashback)

The paper was nothing but a scratch, but it contains all the details that I've been willing to know.

"An unexpected hero came into the now dark, North City, to try and purify it. Blizzardius Frozenbite, along with his pet Ice dragon, S'more, obliterated all of Pitch Black's servants effortlessly using only the great sword Everest's Eternalfrost Flamberge with all his might. This hero succeeded in his mission and brought the city back to life. Nothing is known about his true name or identity, or even his past. He showed up just a year ago and defeated the dark beings. He never uses any kind of magic but his fighting skills make up for this.

Aliases: The Weapon Master, Last Savior, The Ice Knight, and The Powerless Hero.

Personality: intelligent, resourceful, quite awkward, selfless, proud, valiant, powerful, caring, fierce, reliable, and courageous."

(Present)

"You're just making that up, aren't you." Anna suspected.

"What are you talking about?"

"His personality." Elsa added.

"No, of course not. It's really written in there."

(Flashback)

"Powers and Abilities: Excellent in hand-to-hand combat, mastery of using swords, enhanced strength, speed, and endurance, Manipulation of Ice (Only known magic)."

So that's all the information I'd gathered from all the sources. I felt quite relieved, getting to know more about my inspiration. So, I left the library, went back to class, and had my lessons.

(Present)

"But how did Simon manage to become his past self again?" Elsa asked.

(Flashback)

There was a time where Edward showed sympathy. I was also frequently bullied by Kai, calling me names like "Hybrid" and "Metalhead", but unlike Edward, it affected me greatly. I was very very depressed, and because of that, I grew weak. The teasing went on for months, until I could not hold on much longer. I decided to confront Kai, and try to put a stop, but not fight him, for I did not want to end up like Edward did. But the arrogant bully wasn't reasonable, and even tried to punch me. But that punch was blocked by none other than Edward himself.

"Leave this kid alone, and I will spare your life."

His words, he really sounded like the Ice Knight.

"You crack me up!" And Kai bursts into laughter and leaves the two.

"Why did you do that?"

"Friends, don't let each other get hurt."

"Really? We're friends? Thanks!"

"Don't push it."

And he smirked, for the very first time. But, he still turned away from me.

"The minute I saw the kid, it was like looking at the mirror. I didn't want him to end up like me, so I did what was right." Simon thought, as he left.

That moment inspired me to help Edward return to his past self once again.

(Present)

Elsa wiped a tear away, and Anna was crying like a baby.

"Best Story Ever! It must have a continuation, right?"

"Oh, you're in luck, princess, because it has. But, that's a story for another day."

Meanwhile, Kristoff is outside the mall, lying on the ground.

"Why does it always have to be me?" He said.


	30. A Memory to Remember

The gloomy kingdom of the Southern Isles filled with darkness, with disorganized groups of dark soldiers always fighting. We move to the dungeon where the prisoners, the King and Queen of Arandelle, are resting. The King took a portrait from his pocket, where he is standing with another man with their arms over the shoulders of one another, who can be a close friend.

"Richard the Traitor. He gave up his title and betrayed his own leader, Emperor Boreas, just to save us from death, and ended up being placed to a higher title, maybe even the king of the North perhaps. What a guy!"

"Henry! Why would you be thinking about that now? How about our daughter!"

"I guess you're right. Being trapped here for a long time sure is the worst. I know, but I have a great feeling that our daughter will come back and save us. Speaking of the Northern Isles, I feel sorry for Simon. He was always there for her. Just like what Richard did to Emily."

Back at the North City, Elsa and the others are packing up their bags and loading them to the car.

"Time to go everyone! It's a long way there. Just make sure you've brought everything. Clothes?" (Tyrone)

"Check." (Anna)

"Snacks?"

"Got 'em." (Kristoff)

"Magic?"

"Runnin' through my veins!" (Elsa)

"Most importantly, the tickets."

"Oh crap, I forgot. I'll just go get it now." (Simon)

He went back and got the tickets, but when he came back, the car was already leaving. He started running towards it. Amazingly, he was fast enough to match the speed of the racing car. The he opened the door and went inside, and everybody was surprised.

"Edward, is that you? Back in the old days, you couldn't even outrun the fattest kid in the class."

"Well, people change. But did you do that on purpose?"

"My mind's a bit rusty."

"Stories, anyone?"

"I do have one very memorable story. Back when Anna and I were still kids, I always locked myself away from her. But there was a time when I allowed her to go in."

"You allowed me to go in?" Anna said, confused.

"You have already forgotten that memory, but don't worry. I'll make you remember."

(Flashback)

"Sweetie, we're leaving. Take care of yourself. And oh, don't eat my krumcakes in the fridge. We'll eat it together when we return."

"With my big sister?"

"No, Anna. Sorry. You _can't_ be with her."

"Okay. Bye Mama. Bye Papa." Anna was very downhearted. She sat in the couch and counted her fingers. Elsa was watching every single moment of the scene and felt sorry for her poor sister. She went to the mirror and "talks" to herself.

"C'mon Elsa. You know you're ready to let her in!"

"But what if I mess up?"

"Think positively! And besides, what could go wrong?"

"You're right. I know how to control. Maybe a try won't hurt."

She unlocked the door and called her bored sister.

"Psst, Anna."

Anna looked at her, longingly. She ran toward her and joyfully speaks.

"Are you gonna-"

"Let you in? Of course!"

She started rushing in, but Elsa blocked her.

"Just promise me that you're not going to tell anyone about this, okay?" Elsa said, seriously.

"Okay."

"What are you waiting for? Come on in!"

Anna was happier than ever before. She hopped and danced around the room with her sister. They told each other jokes, they played with dolls, they read books. and told stories. They did everything what two best buddies would do, to cope up for each other. Anna perfectly defines the meaning of "fun" to Elsa, and tells her all about Marie, her best friend, and how the used to have fun before.

"How did you get to know such people?"

"I didn't. Simon introduced me to her, and we became best friends."

"So you know everything about her?"

"Yes. She also has water magic."

Elsa is stunned, that such a person can open up to Anna, but not even her very own sister. Elsa felt bad trying to keep secrets from her, and she tries hard to get the perfect opportunity to tell her the secret.

"Let's go outdoors!"

"But what if someone catches us?"

"I have a great idea."

Anna finds a short silver wig and puts it on Elsa's hair. She grabs a huge jacket and also makes her wear it. She looks at the mirror.

"You think this'll work?"

"Trust me. You look awesome. Even I cannot tell that you're my sister."

They leave the castle and continue to play outdoors. They both throw snowballs at each other and build snowmen. Suddenly, a reindeer knocks one of the snowmen, which leaves Anna mad.

(Present)

"Yeah, that was one of my greatest creations. Such a disaster." Anna said. Her mouth was stuffed with popcorn.

"Pass me the fries, please."

"You really wouldn't wanna make Anna mad."

(Flashback)

"Hey! watch where you're going!"

The rider stops his ride and hurriedly goes to Anna. He is now a well-built, muscular teenager wearing winter gear.

"Oops, sorry. I was in my way to rescue a friend. Hmm, Anna?"

"Shush! You'll blow our cover."

"But who's the handsome dude?"

"That's Elias, my big brother."

"I didn't know that you had a brother. So listen, I heard that Simon is in grave danger right now, so I gotta help him." He said, and rode Sven headed to the mountain.

"Who's in danger?"

"You know, Simon, the white-haired dude who was banished from the Northern Isles. Wait, of course you know him! I always see you both together!"

"Hey, it's his fault anyway. He's always coming here for assistance."

"Or maybe, he just wants to be with you."

"Quit it! So, are we going or not?"

"Of course we are! He's your boyfriend, remember?"

"What? No! I just wanna help him."

"You love him."

"As a friend."

"Yeah, a BOYfriend."

"Let's, start walking."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two girls started walking a very long way.

A giant sword slashes through the body of a dark being, cutting it in half. At the North Mountain, Simon is viciously fighting countless units of darkness. Despite being outnumbered, no one seems to even outmatch him.

"Call more backup! Send the best warriors! We need to kill this bastard!"

"Don't you get it? Quality is far better than quantity."

"Aarrgh! Unleash the Dragons!"

The apprentice unlocks the huge cages, releasing two giant monstrous nightmares.

"Seriously? Dragons? You think they can stop me?"

"Melt through the ice! Fire!"

Simon and the two dragons had a very hard time trying to land a hit on each other. When the dragons had their shot limits used up, Simon found an opening. He struck his sword and takes the beast down.

"And so the predator becomes the prey."

The other dragon was furious about the loss of his comrade, and takes on Simon. Unbelievably, Simon wasn't able to defend himself. The dragon had already taken him down.

"Strength in numbers!"

The battle cry inspired all of the soldiers to join in the fight. Simon had created a large ice dome to protect himself, but it wasn't gonna last much longer.

Back to Elsa and Anna. They are now on their way to follow Kristoff, but they don't seem to be in a hurry.

"I'm pretty sure that Simon can handle himself. Did you see his strength back there?"

"Yeah. Why am I still wearing this ridiculous outfit?" Elsa tries to take them off.

"No, don't. It suits you."

Both of them laugh.

"No, seriously. Listen. Umm..."

"What is it?"

"I've been waiting to tell this to you. And since that you're already 15, maybe, just maybe, this is the right time to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"I also have magic. You know, like what Marie has, but only colder. I know how to manipulate ice."

"Ah so that's why! I finally understand everything!"

"No, not everything. I have a very hard time trying to control it. That's why I kept this from you for almost a decade."

"But like I've told you before, Marie only uses her power when it it really needed. Otherwise, she would just fight like a normal girl. You know, girl power. You should really take some advice from her."

Suddenly, a knight from the back was seemingly destroyed by an outside force. It was Kristoff who joined the battle and fights the knights.

"Kristoff! Get out of here! You don't stand a chance!"

But Kristoff was already overpowering all of the knights with his humble ice pick and axe. In addition to this, he whistles hard enough to call reindeer support units.

"Amazing. He knows how to manipulate weapons like a master. And what the? Are those reindeers?"

Simon disintegrates the barrier and decides to help Kristoff. He later fights back-to-back with him, with Simon freezing the knights and Kristoff breaking the ice.

"You don't have to destroy us. Just join us, and let's rule the world together. This gem holds dark power, which can allow you to use magic, which was your dream. Take this, and your dream will come true."

Simon took the gem.

"Yes, that's true. I do want to use magic. But I don't want to be a servant. I work alone."

He breaks the gem with all his might. All of the remaining warriors faded due to the loss of their source power.

Minutes later, the battleground was nothing more than a barren iceland with spoils from the fight. Simon later collects the weapons and keeps it. The reindeers begin to walk away. Simon walks to one of them and gives it some carrots.

"Must've been a tiring fight huh? Here you go."

The reindeer brays to thank him back.

"Nice reindeer training skills. I like that,"

"I never expected that someone like you would help me win this fight. We make a pretty awesome team. Great fighting skills by the way."

"Nah, that was nothing. I just got bored of doing nothing that I tried to learn how to use all kind of weapons."

Simon takes out a sword from the weapons that he collected. Unlike the others, it was enclosed in a high quality leather casing. He takes out the sword and it is revealed that it is a a large shiny crusader sword with a North insignia imprinted on the handle. It was in mint condition, which leaves Kristoff to adore it.

"Then take this. This was the reason why I entered this battle. This is my father's sword, the Platinum Gasher. This weapon has protected our family for ages, and he passed this down to me. I am never really fond of using swords and I was hoping to find another man to give this to. Then I saw your skills, and I want you to have this."

"Whoa, this is really amazing! I'll treasure this and make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Thanks!"

Back to the two sisters. After the battle, some of the knights survived, and they are now headed to Elsa and Anna. They are unconscious of this, and they were ambushed by the knights. One knight held Anna captive. Elsa was very very pissed off. She tried charging an ice blast.

"No, Elsa, don't. You'll lose control."

Elsa then smiles. She kicks the knight in the face and brings him down. She then finishes off the others effortlessly, only using her bare hands. Anna is surprised.

"You did it!"

"Girl power rules!"

The two pairs of siblings finally meets each other again.

"Phew! I'm glad nobody was hurt."

Kristoff then leaves, leaving Elsa, Anna, and Simon.

"Thanks goodness you're okay. Why did you get into trouble anyway?" Elsa asks, worriedly.

"But first, what's with the outfit?"

Elsa turns red, and pushes Simon away.

"Yeash, she's so sensitive."

Elsa removes her wig, and turns to Simon.

"Is this better?"

But Simon had fallen unconscious to the ground, leaving both of the sisters to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Simon? Find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	31. Saving a Frenemy

Before the incident in the previous chapter, there's trouble happening again in the North City. Blizzardius had just finished defeating all of the dark beings in the Northern part of the city and he still finds others staying in the Eastern part.

"Whoa, many more enemies in here. I guess they're all after me. Well here I go!"

And before you can even blink your eye, he had already started fighting the terrorists. But during the battle, a certain enemy catches his attention. An enemy that his allies had been trying to take down for centuries. That is, the vengeful shadow, the ultimate embodiment of fear.

"P-Pitch Black?"

The shadow overtakes his comrades and takes on Blizzardius himself.

"Well, well, well. The infamous threat to our race. I've heard so much about you. And now is the time that you must die. You're gonna end up just like the other heroes did. They all died in vain."

He shoots a massive wave of darkness and Blizzardius counters it with an ice wave as well.

"I'm not like everyone else in here. I have a different fighting style."

Blizzardius overwhelms the dark wave and freezes Pitch. Pitch, however, effortlessly breaks through the ice. Blizzardius continues to shoot ice while Pitch also continues to break through.

"There's no use fighting back, young hero."

"I'm not gonna let you take this city again. Not like what you did to my kingdom."

Pitch shoots Blizzardius and he falls to the ground. He is now suffering from massive damage and power loss.

"I know who you really are, Blizzardius. You've always been hated, discriminated, and even rejected by everyone. You were never even acknowledged in your heroic deeds. We are so much like each other, just plain rejected men who try to get revenge. And yet why do you risk your life to save this city?"

A giant battle axe slashes through Pitch's hand, slicing it.

"What the?"

"He doesn't need anyone's acknowledgement. He's already a pure-blooded hero."

A loud voice interrupts their battle. Soon, there is a knight with a nature-themed armor standing at the back.

"Emperor Timberius, you're back!"

"And he isn't really like you."

"He fights for the city because he wants to defend it from losers like you."

Two voices join in the converstion. They are soon revealed as two knights wearing a water-themed and a fire-themed armor.

"And also King Agnis and King Cordellius? What a reunion! But I don't remember King Cordellius wearing lady armor."

"That's because we aren't exactly the heroes you think. Lukequantum, Guardian of Nature, and great-grandson of Grandpappy Timbers."

"I'm Marie, King Cordellius's daughter. Ocean Guardian"

"And this is?"

"Lancelot Westergard, newest member of the team. Fire Guardian. King Agnis's my ancestor. Need a hand?"

Lancelot helps him stand up again.

"A Westergard? I don't trust that clan. But since he got selected as a guardian, I see no reason to judge him by his surname." Blizzardius thought.

"Say, how are you related to Kai?"

"My brother. He is certainly the worst. He teamed up with Pitch in his quest for power and betrayed everyone in our clan."

"Yeah, I know."

"This is great! Now the hero's alliance is once again complete!"

"Ready your weapons everyone. Prepare for extreme impact."

"And blood."

"No, dark beings don't really have blood."

"They do. It's called Dark matter. Nasty things."

"I guess so."

"Haha, Lance's weapon is also a lance. It's funny." Luke exclaimed.

"Shut up Luke."

"Brace Yourself!"

The knights and dark beings clash once again, but this time, Pitch leaves for an unknown reason. Mysteriously enough, a reindeer goes to Blizzardius and "talks" to him,

"What is it buddy?"

The reindeer groans. Blizzardius seems to understand him.

"Uh-huh. Um. Yeah. Tell me more."

The reindeer groans louder, in a worried tone.

"Him? In trouble? I gotta help that guy."

Blizzardius goes to the other knights.

"Think you guys can handle it? I still have a man to save."

"Piece of cake. Now go, we'll take care of this ourselves."

Blizzardius rides the reindeer and dashes out of the city. The knights, however, were very confused about Blizzardius.

"What? A Byoshin no maho gem?" Luke says, after seeing the gem located at Blizzardius's back.

"I spy with my two fiery eyes a knight with blonde hair." Lancelot sees the "hair" of Blizzardius after his helmet is carried away by a strong wind.

"Damn, why does this thing always comes off!"

Blizzardius and the reindeer arrive at the North Mountain. They encounter Elsa and Anna, and also Simon, unconsciously lying on the snow-filled ground.

"Blizzy! What are you doing here?"

"Blizzy? I'm not much of a fan for love triangles. Alright, I'm outta here."

"Anna, quit with the attitude!"

Blizzardius observes Simon and checks his temperature.

"Poor Simonnovis. He's poisoned by the dark gem."

"Is it bad?"

"He cannot do anything yet until the next sunset. The only thing we can do is wait."

Blizzardius carries him up and joins Elsa and Anna on their way back. They avoid natural obstacles like blizzards, avalanches, and hails. After they went to the castle gates, Elsa gives Blizzardius a quick smooch on his cheeks. The lower part of his face, which is only the seen part, turns red as Anna's hair.

"Thanks."

"O-kay. Gotta go!"

He flees through the foggy field, and fades slowly.

Inside Kristoff's log cabin, Simon is lying on the bed, and Anna is sitting beside him. Kristoff is outside, cutting some ice.

"Whoa. Anna?" Simon's eyes open slowly, and sees Anna counting her fingers.

"Hm? Oh he's awake already! Kristoff come quick!"

Kiristoff dashes in the room and quickly goes to him.

"Buddy, welcome back."

"I just had the weirdest dream ever. Wait, did I mess up?"

"Yeah, you've been acting like an insane retard in front of Elsa all the time."

"WHAAAAAAAAAATT?"

"You even tried to undress her and she got really really mad at you."

"Please tell me that I'm still dreaming."

"Nope, you're not."

"That's it Kristoff. You're going too far with the lies. You know, lying is bad." Anna overhears and shushes Kristoff out.

"Nope, just kidding. Hahahaha! You should have seen your face dude!"

"So what really happened?"

"You've just been acting rude since you fought Kai. And now, you just passed out in front of Elsa. Good thing that you're still nice to her. She did everything to help you get back here. She cured your wounds, and gave you enough food to get your energy back."

"She did all that for me?"

"Sure, why not? She's just returning the favor."

"I need to do something to make her happy. I know! It's her 18th birthday tomorrow. Maybe I could prepare a few surprises."

"Good idea! Oh, is her birthday tomorrow?" Anna seems to not know her sister very well.

Simon leaves the cabin and walks to the kingdom of Arandelle, which is not very far away, of course. Along the way, Kai amushes him, along with a dark being.

"There he is master. He is the one who destroyed the gem."

"So it was you, you stubborn piece of junk. You always, always get in my way!"

"Be careful master. He is a man of unspeakable power."

"Shut your imbecile mouth! I know who I'm up against."

"You fiend, you did everything to doom my life. I'll have my revenge right now."

Simon and Kai fight again, and this time, in a very furious battle. But it all ends up with Simon begging mercy for his life. Kai has now put him in a deadly headlock.

"Let me go!"

"Too easy, prince. Too easy."

But a metal beam knocks Kai out of the way, and surprisingly, Tyrone joins the fight.

"Two to one isn't a very nice game. Let me even the fight."

Simon quickly takes down the dark being, and Tyrone is having some trouble fighting Kai.

"You're right, he is good. Any ideas on how to beat him?"

"Let's see. I'll try engulfing him in metal."

Tyrone fires Kai with liquid metal, which is heated by his flames.

"You idiot, this won't stop me."

Kai is now filled with liquid hot red glowing metal all over his body.

"Edward! Remember Chemistry? What happens to hot metal when it is rapidly cooled?"

"Great thinking dude!"

Simon fires an ice blast to Kai, cooling the hot metal. Kai is now trapped in a very hard metal covering, which could take a while to melt down.

"I don't understand. I treated you like dump. And after all that I did to you, why did you come to save me?"

"You know dude, as once mentioned by a wise man, friends don't leave each other alone. Now, are you planning to become your old self again?"

"I already have."

The two friends find their way together to Arandelle, which is now a place filled with lights.


	32. Meet the Vikings

"And after that, you already know what happened. You know, all the drama." Tyrone ended the story.

"But I still have a question to ask. Where were you in the celebration?"

"I was, um, well, I forgot. As I've said before, my memory's a bit rusty."

"So he was more unfortunate than me after all."

Elsa leaned on Simon's shoulder and fell fast asleep. Minutes later, she woke up inside a room full of darkness, and nobody was there with her.

"Hello! Is anybody here? Anna? Kristoff? Simon? Tyrone? Where are you guys?"

"Elsa." A mysterious voice comes out of nowhere and startles her.

"Who's there!"

"Elsa."

"Show yourself!"

Suddenly, after she blinks her eye, the huge shadow forms a silhouette of the "future" form of Elsa, dressed villaniously with a dress with sharp ice spikes, freezing and destroying anything that comes her way. All of her friends are now frozen in thick ice, and they look dead.

"What's this?"

"That's right. Look all around. You are the one responsible for all of this. You will not be able to control your own power. And if you don't quit from this journey, fear will get you."

"Show yourself and fight me!"

"I am shadow. I am fear. You will just freeze everyone to death. And not even your Simon can save you."

"No, I already know how to control it."

"You'll see. Elsa. You'll see."

"Elsa." The voice starts to fade away.

"Wait!"

"Elsa." The voice distorts and changes.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up." Simon pats her shoulders.

"Get away from me!" She pushes Simon away, and she is not aware of her condition.

"Huh?"

Elsa realizes that it was just a dream, and she immediately blushes.

"I mean-"

She looks around. She is now sitting in a chair in a beige court filled with many people. Anna is sitting in front of her along with her other friends. Anna takes a bite from her burger.

"Where are we?"

"Just the food hall inside the airport. Anna here definitely has a huge appetite for modern food."

Elsa giggles. She now feels comfortable because of her friends, but her face shows some traces of worry from the nightmare before. The scenery zooms out, revealing the huge building and planes are landing and taking off. We move to the bright cloudy sky, and find Jack Frost playing with the wind.

"I wonder what happened to Hiccup. It all started when I was fighting Kai."

A flashback shows up with Jack and Kai fighting. Jack is extremely exhausted and Kai was about to launch off his finishing attack.

"Yes, I was in big trouble. The moment that Kai fired me his teleporting wave, I wasn't able to dodge it."

Jack tries to block off the attack. However, it was only a teleporting beam. He is transpoted inside a spinning vortex and the potal opens at lone island. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water. Jack falls down the rocky hill, and bounces.

"Ow, Ouch, Oof, Eee, Ouch, and Yikes!"

The hill points down at a village, and he drops to the ground. There was nobody in sight, and Jack thought that is was abandoned.

"Nice, a ghost village! I've always wanted to explore a ghost village before."

Later, an number of people dressed with spiked helmets and armor armed with weapons are running towards him. Because he was invisible, he was "crushed" by the people and because he was also invincible, he just mimics himself being crushed.

"Wow, talk about an angry mob! Zombie apocalypse, anyone?"

He gets up and walks to the cliff. Below, a huge number of vikings are fending off a bunch of dragons trying to steal their sheep.

"Dragons and Vikings? Wow, they do exist!"

The present Jack's voice starts narrating.

"So I was trapped in an island called Berk. Great place for hiking. Great place for hunting. But definitely not a great place for staying. The village of the vikings. Durable, as I say. And it's old and new at the same time, if you know what I mean. Seven generations had passed, but every single building is new. The workers must've worked themselves to death, gah, just kidding. They fish, hunt, and look at the glorious scenes at the sky. The only downsides are the so called "pests". As you can see, there's a mosquito flying above my head and some mice running inside my sweater, just, ugh. But what you definitely won't want, is a dragon chasing you."

Jack joins the feud. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.

"I'm curious why these people won't leave. I guess they do have stubbornness issues."

Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.

"Anyone ordered an ice serving?"

He blasts a beam of ice at the dragon. The beam accidentaly hits a viking.

"Oops."

"Did you do that?" THe viking accuses the man at his back,

"Nope, Wasn't me."

"Just tell the truth!"

"You callin' me a liar?"

The two vikings hit each other. Jack stays away from their fight and bumps at a kid smaller than him.

"Ouch! Jack Frost?"

"What is this kid doing outside again?"

"But I wanna fight dragons."

"No, you're too young."

"This, is Hiccup Haddock. Kinda gutsy and stubborn huh. But trust me, it gets so much worse. He's more of a wimp, actually. A nerdy wimp. It's weird how he can see me unlike the other vikings. Gah, must be fate, I guess. And I would like to recall his story, that made him part of the Big Four. Huh, fun times. I'll do the narrating."

Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.

"He's a wimp alright."

Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.

"Ack."

He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.

"Yep, just Ack."

The biggest Viking of all appears. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.

"Son, what are you doing here? Get back inside now!"

"But dad-"

"No buts except for yours. Now keep moving."

The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.

"Stoick the Vast. Hiccup's dadster. Chief of the Hairy Hooligans. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?"

Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.

"Not so much. No, I'm just kidding, honestly, I do."

An explosion forces Vikings to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

"What have we got?"

"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

"Hoist the torches!"

Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.

"Night Furies. That dragon's been the talk of the town. I've never seen one before, but I bet it's gonna be awesome! Just remember the name cuz' it will be significant in the later parts of the story."

A night fury zooms in the sky, and destroys a big watchtower.

"Yep. Really significant. I never got to spend so much time with hiccup beacuse I was searching for my way out of this island."

An imaginary scenery at sunset with Jack fishing at the docks can be seen.

"What are you looking at?"

The memory starts to distort at waves, and returns to the vikings.

"Just, forget that moment."

"O.K. so enough about me. Let's go now to our main hero, or rather main wimp, Hiccup. I'll leave the narration to you."

Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney. He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," Hiccup says, in a sarcastic way.

Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

"The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler."

At the village, the vikings and dragons are still fighting each other.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

"See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses."


	33. Hiccup, The Unusual Viking

The fire brigade charges through the plaza. Four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.

"Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... Astrid."

A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.

"Their job is so much cooler."

Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe... you can't even throw one of these."

A Viking runs by and nabs the bola out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.

"Okay fine, but..."

He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.

"... this will throw it for me."

Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.

"Arggh!"

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Mild calibration issue."

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..."

Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.

"... this."

"But... you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Ohhhh..."

"Ohhhhh, yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

Gobber tosses him a sword.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...

"One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here."

Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.

"A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed."

The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.

"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."

A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.

"A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."

A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.

"They found the sheep!"

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"

"Fire!"

Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.

"And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.

"Reload! I'll take care of this."

Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.

"But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"

"Night Fury! Get down!"

"Oh, did Jack mention that already? Man, I thought I will be the one to introduce him."

Vikings everywhere take shelter. The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.

"Jump!"

KABOOM! The Catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.

"This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..."

The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.

"...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."

Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

Gobber charges in and starts hollering. WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.

"Hiccup, where are you going!"

"Come back here!"

"I know. Be right back!"

The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them."

Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the night fury approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a whack and a screech.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.

"Except for you."

On Stoick, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see... Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming, with the dragon fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.

"Do not let them escape!"

Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.

"You're all out."

He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..."

The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.

"Sorry, dad."

The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP! Just...stop."

He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Yeah, hear that Jack? This is on you now."

Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.

"Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.

"Quite the performance."

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."

Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large ouse, standing prominently on the hill above the others.

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup."

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone."

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you, for summing that up."

They reach the doorway.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

Hiccup sighs heavily.

"I just want to be one of you guys."

Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.


	34. Welcome to Dragon Training!

A noisy din of protesting voices leads to Stoick, glowering in the firelight, surrounded by his men.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll get rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home."

He sinks his blade into a large nautical map, spread out on the table. The blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.

"One more search. Before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back."

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"

Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.

"Today's not good for me."

"I've gotta do my axe returns."

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you Stoick!"

"That's more like it."

The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.

"I'll pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.

"What am I going to do with him Gobber?"

"Put him in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Stoick turns to him, glaring.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually I do."

"No you don't!"

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls."

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go."

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache."

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to

become. Hiccup is not that boy."

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

At the forest, Hiccup is walking with an open notebook. A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. He looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon."

Hiccup whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes!"

He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.

"I have brought down this mighty beast!"

It moves. Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!"

Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Vikingness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.

"I did this."

He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup grumbles. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.

Hiccup enters his room and sees his father, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room.

"Hiccup."

"Dad. Uh..."

Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.

"I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

Both speak at the same time.

"I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons."

"What?"

"What?"

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair vikings-"

"-You'll need this."

Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious son!"

Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.

"When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?!"

Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.

"Deal."

Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.

Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.

"Welcome to dragon training!"

The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

"No turning back."

"I hope I get some serious burns."

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."

The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.

"Oh great. Who let him in?"

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?"

The recruits laugh and chatter in the background.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Gobber sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and bellows issue from within.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight."

Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.

"The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!"

"And... the Gronckle."

"Jaw strength, eight."

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

"I believe in learning on the job."

BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield."

"Shields. Go."

The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Hiccup struggles to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

"Get your hands off my shield!"

"There are like a million shields!"

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it."

The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff spin like tops and go down.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

"What?!"

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five!"

"No, six."

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!"

"I really don't think my parents would-"

BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.

"Fishlegs, out."

Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.

"Hiccup, get in there!"

Astrid bounces on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-"

She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.

"Snotlout! You're done!"

Astrid rolls to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"

"No. Just you."

Astrid rolls away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.

"One shot left!"

Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.

"Hiccup!"

The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.

"And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.

"Remember... a dragon will always, always go for the kill."

He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.


	35. Toothless, The Night Fury

Hiccup, battered after another disastrous day in the ring, studies the remnants of the discarded bola, revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.

"So...why didn't you?"

He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls, then notices a single black scale on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.

"Well this was stupid."

Suddenly, the night fury blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and crashes heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.

"Why don't you just...fly away?"

Hiccup spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.

Inside the Viking's Hall at night. A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah. We noticed."

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves."

Hiccup enters the hall, and all eyes turn to him, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"He showed up."

"He didn't get eaten."

"He's never where he should be."

"Thank you, Astrid."

"You need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.

"The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

A rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.

"No attacks tonight. Study up."

Gobber exits into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.

"Wait, you mean read?"

"While we're still alive?"

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..."

"...but now..."

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.

"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..."

"So I guess we'll share?"

"Read it."

She pushes it towards him and leaves.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you... tomorrow."

Opening the massive book. Thunder booms outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.

"Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

"Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..."

And finally, he found it.

"Night Fury."

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.

A painted dragon, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.

"I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady."

Stoick raises his gaze to an epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. The crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.

"Take us in."

The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, preparing for the worst.

"Hard to port... for Helheim's gate."

The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.

Inside the training grounds. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and runs.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying."

"Today... is all about attack."

The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs screams and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.

"Do you ever bathe?"

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."

"How about I give you one!"

Ruff and Tuff shove each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder attacks, snapping at both of them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there."

"I know, I know, but hypothetically..."

"Hiccup!"

She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leaps in, protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this."

"Hey!"

Snotlout misses. Astrid glares at him.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!"

"-Hiccup!"

Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!"

"She could do better."

The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.

"Just... let me... why don't you..."

The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She plants her foot on his torso and yanks the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit on the oncoming Nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off.

"Well done, Astrid."

Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.

A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. Then Hiccup hears a snort from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him, ready to pounce.

Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..."

A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.

"...teeth"

The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.

"Uh, no. No, I don't have any more."

The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.

The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless hisses and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.

Later that day, Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.


	36. It's the Winds of Change

Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.

"...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something."

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face."

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup hides his horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches.

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?"

Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

"It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?"

Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire. He enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.

Later, a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.

Hiccup arrives at the cove, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.

"Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.

"Okay, that's disgusting."

Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.

"Uh..we've got some salmon..."

Toothless swallows it.

"... some nice Icelandic cod..."

Swallows those too.

"... and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.

"No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either."

Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business."

Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.

"It's okay."

Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.

"Okay...okay.."

The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.

"There. Not too bad. It works."

Toothless bolts! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.

"Woah! No! No! No!"

Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and yanks it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.

"It's working!"

Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.

"Yes! Yes, I did it."

He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.

"Yeah!"

The next day, inside the training grounds.

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive."

Gas seeps through the cracks of a double-wide door. It blasts open. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens listen and watch for any sign of the dragon.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..."

"Will you please stop that?"

Snotlout and Tuffnut are moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- There!"

Snotlout and Tuffnut hurl their water into the fog.

"Hey!"

"It's us, idiots."

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon."

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure."

Astrid elbows Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut drops Tuffnut with a punch to the throat.

"Wait."

They freeze. A tail sweeps out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt."

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..."

"Look out!"

A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.

"Oh. Wrong head."

Gas flows around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.

"Fishlegs!"

A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.

"Now, Hiccup!"

The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.

"Oh, come on!"

"Run, Hiccup!"

The Zippleback hesitates, sniffs, then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see the dragon backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.

"BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!"

The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.

"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage."

Hiccup slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel from earlier. He tosses it inside the door, then slams it shut.

"Now think about what you've done."

Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..."

Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.

"Yep...see you tomorrow."

Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.

Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.

"Hey!"

Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.

"Yeah! Whoa!"

Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.

Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-nip. Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.

Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.

"Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle do that before."

"How'd you do that?"

"It was really cool."

He squirms and invents an excuse.

"I left my axe back in the ring."

He turns and hurries back.

"You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you."

An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.

Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?"

"Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question."

Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.

A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.

"Meet the Terrible Terror."

A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.

"Ha. It's like the size of my-"

Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.

"Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!"

Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were."

Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She huffs, frustrated.

Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.

The rope breaks and the pair crashes into a tree.

"Oh, great."

The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless presses himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.

"Hiccup?"

H

Hiccup freezes. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.

"Are you in there?"

Too late - she's right outside. Astrid walks along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup jumps out the window and closesthe shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.

"Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid."

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder."

Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters. He strikes a pose to compensate... then gets pulled through the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.

A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.

"Where are the other ships?"

"You don't want to know."

Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?"

"Not even close."

"Ah, excellent."

Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.

"I hope you had a little more success than me."

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes."

Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.

"He's... gone?"

"Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

Stoick is doubly confused.

"Hiccup?"

"Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts."


End file.
